Whisper
by KairaKi
Summary: Sakuno always had the knack to get into uncomfortable situations. Helping a ghost is no exception. How is she suppose to unite two star crossed lovers when she can't even admit she's in love? FujiSaku
1. Konnichiwa Ghost san

_KairaKi_: Okay I feel bad about not updating my other story, but I have a horrible writers block on it right now. :( I've been writing, and rewriting that chapter, but frankly I hate it. I'm trying my hardest on it, I promise to update it!

Now for this story, it was an idea that came to me after watching that one show (I keep forgetting the name) and I have the plot line all worked out. There will be OC characters, and love and so on. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own P.O.T. But I do own any one you don't recognize, well not all of them.Any ways as I said before I no own POT _**

**R&R**

* * *

It was a dreary day. The sky was a dull gray, signaling the oncoming rain, but despite that, it seemed oddly bright. Despite the cold wind and the sudden threats of rain, many people wondered the streets. 

At the corner of a well-known café (mainly for lovers and older couples), Tomoko stood impatiently waiting for the light to change. Beside her, Sakuno stood, wringing her hands, looking up to the sky every once in a while, "Tomo-chan, can't we go home now? We've been to a lot of different stores already, and you still haven't found the 'right' gift. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Sakuno added, pulling her jacket around her small frame to warm herself.

"Daijobu, daijobu, one more store, I promise. Ryouma-sama will love my present! Then on White's Day he'll confess his love for me, and we'll get married, and have a houseful of kids!" Tomoko said starry eyed. Beside her Sakuno laughed nervously at her friend's imagination.

The light turned green and the two proceeded to cross the street. Suddenly the sky broke, rain pouring from the clouds in angry torrents. Sakuno screamed at the sudden downpour, grabbing Tomoko's hand in fear. The two rushed off the streets, and into the nearest store.

The bell twinkled charmingly as the two girls leaned against the door. They were wet, but not so that they were dripping puddles.

"Welcome, such pretty girls, how can I help you?" An old woman asked. She had snow-white hair, and crinkles around her eyes that multiplied when she smiled. The old woman was dressed in a traditional kimono embroidered with sakura blossoms, the hems were stitched with gold and from the obi, she hung a number of small ornaments.

"Ah, we just came to look around, ne Sakuno?" Tomoko smiled, nudging her friend. Sakuno had been gazing around the shop in admiration, though it held many antiques and such, the store had a very modern feel to it.

"Ah, uh, hai!" Sakuno answered, laughing slightly.

The old woman smiled and nodded, "Well then, if you pretty girls need anything just call for me, and I will be there to help you." She gave them a slight bow and turned to leave, disappearing behind some shelves.

Tomoko wandered to the aisle titled 'Love' leaving Sakuno alone at the front of the store. Not that Sakuno minded she was busy studying some artifacts that were stored against the wall.

One that caught her attention was a beautiful hairpin, it seemed to be made from ivory, and was decorated with sharp blue stones shaped like flower petals. That was what intrigued her. The stones were placed to form flowers, but near the center, there was a lovely purple stone. The design obviously was about flowers and spring, but that one stone was shaped like a star. Looking closer Sakuno could also see smaller, red, stones inset in the ivory pin that were shaped like hearts.

"Do you like it?"

Sakuno jumped, blushingly she faced the old woman, "Iiie, I just thought it was very pretty."

The old woman chuckled; reaching into her obi, she pulled out a key and unlocked the cabinet where the hairpin was held, "It belonged to a Hime-sama, you know." She started conversationally, "A beautiful Hime-sama, it was a gift, from her lover." As she spoke, the old woman reached out and clipped the pin onto Sakuno's hair, pulling back one of her bangs in the process, "Beautiful."

Sakuno blushed heavily, her hand reaching gingerly to touch the hairpin.

"I will give you that hair pin for an even price." The old woman said, she was smiling.

"Mou, I can't believe that old baa-chan gave you such a big discount!" Tomoko fumed.

Sakuno looked awkwardly at her feet; she was blocked by the view of the small paper bag that held her purchase. Sighing she looked to her friend, "Tomo-chan."

Tomoko ignored her friend and continued ranting. Sakuno sighed, shaking her head, "Ja, Tomo-chan, I have to go home now. Obaa-chan isn't going to be home until late today and I have to start dinner." Sakuno waved good-bye before turning around and running off.

"See you tomorrow Sakuno!" Tomoko waved back, "Mou, I still can't believe she got such a great deal!"

Sakuno placed her purchase upstairs in room next to her school bag. Changing into something more comfortable, she left to prepare dinner for herself, making sure to make extra incase her grandmother came home hungry.

"_Will you help me?" _At first, she ignored the slight whisper in her ear, but it kept coming back, louder, and louder. Then as she added the ingredients to the curry the whisper came back, louder and more insistent, _"Please, help me!"_

Sakuno turned around the voice was behind her. "Aah!" She dropped her spoon with a clatter, in front of her stood a pretty woman, she wore a traditional kimono, much like the one, the old woman was wearing, except the sleeves on her kimono were much wider, and longer. The woman had pale, ghost-like, features that seemed much paler in contrast to her ebony black hair and coal black eyes.

"_Will you help me? Please?" _Sakuno stood frozen, though the woman spoke, her lips hardly moved. _"Onegai, please help me." _

"W-who are you?" Sakuno asked, her voice shaking.

"_I am Hikari Himetsu, will you please help me?" _

Sakuno clutched the sides of the counter; this woman was a ghost, "Where did you come from? What do you want?"

"_My soul lives within the ornament you bought. I want you to help me find him. Onegai, please help me find him!" _Himetsu replied she took a step closer to Sakuno. She reached out to touch the young girl, _"Onegai, Sakuno-chan, please help me find him."_

Sakuno let out a whimper and collapsed onto the kitchen floor, "Obaa-chan…"

Himetsu bent down to face Sakuno, _"Please do not fear me. I cannot harm you. I just want to be with him, onegai, help me find him."_

Sakuno took deep calming breaths, _don't panic, Sakuno, don't panic. _"Please tell me why you're here." She managed, though the words came in gasps.

Himetsu sighed, _"I was born in a period of peace and tranquility. My family was rich and powerful, with relations to the emperor himself. But as I grew the tranquility broke, and once again, Japan waged war against itself. By that time I was seventeen, and engaged to be married to Yukinari-sama."_ At the mentioned name, Himetsu gave another sigh, this one filled with love and longing,

"_We were lucky enough to be in love, not all marriages were like that when I was born. But I had grown beautiful with each passing summer, and finally just a month before my wedding, my father received another proposal, this time from a higher-ranking government official, Hiroshima-sama. He was not handsome, like my Yukinari-sama, he was, though, rich and held much power. My father refused the proposal, saying it was already too late, but that made Hiroshima-sama very mad. He threatened he cursed, he bribed, but my father would not be swayed. _

_Finally, the day of our wedding arrived, there was much excitement. But before the ceremony could begin, my beloved Yukinari-sama was killed, murdered!" _Himetsu looked down at her pale hands before looking at Sakuno, who had finally come to terms with meeting a ghost.

"Who killed him?" Sakuno asked timidly.

Himetsu looked at her through long lashes, _"Who else but the vile Hiroshima-sama? He thought that if he rid the world of my Yukinari-sama then my father would allow me to marry him. But that was not the case, no; I fell into despair over the loss of my love. I vowed never to marry again, and then…" _Himetsu reached for Sakuno's hands, holding them between hers.

Sakuno trembled at the feeling of having a ghost touch her. It was a cool sensation, like a wet cloth against hot skin, but there was that something, that little something, that told her it just wasn't right.

"_I killed myself. At the time, I thought that if I killed myself, then I would surely meet Yukinari-sama in the afterworld. But I was wrong; instead I was doomed to wander this world until I meet that one good soul who would finally help me find my dear Yukinari-sama."_

Sakuno bit her lower lip, her eyes finding the tiled floor more interesting, "I can't."

Himetsu pulled her hands back, _"Onegai, Sakuno, onegai! You have to help, you're my last hope. My last chance, if you turn away from me, then I will be force to wander the world alone, again. Star-crossed lovers never face a happy ending in the after life, did you know that? They are forever torn apart, unless someone of a pure heart connects the two again. Please Sakuno-chan, you have to help me!"_

Sakuno looked up at Himetsu, slightly surprised to find the ghost crying, "Himetsu-san…" she was lost for words, but seeing Himetsu crying, the shell of what was once life, Sakuno couldn't bear it. "I'll help you Himetsu-san!"

Himetsu threw herself forward, embracing Sakuno in a slight hug, _"Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou, Sakuno-chan!"_

Sakuno gave a nervous laugh; the ghost woman's touch still unnerved her. She hoped that Himetsu would release her soon. Her wish was granted as the ghost pulled away, her face gleaming with tears, _"Thank you Sakuno-chan."_

Sakuno smiled, "I can't let you down, Himetsu-san, you're story really touched me. But I still don't know how I can help you." Suddenly the pot of curry, which had been forgotten over the stove, boiled over, putting out the fire underneath. Sakuno, jumped to her feat, "Oh no!" Hurriedly she turned off the stove and lifted the pot off the burner, setting it on the counter, "I've made such a big mess."

Himetsu floated next to Sakuno, looking over the stove with interest, _"What is that?" _

"It's a stove; don't you know what a stove is?" Sakuno said, wetting a cloth to clean the mess, "At least the curry isn't burned."

Himetsu shook her head, _"In my time period, we did not have stoves." _She said the word with caution, _"Will you teach me how to use it?" _

Sakuno wanted to point out that Himetsu was a ghost, and technically couldn't use a stove, but the eager, childish, way the princess looked at the equipment, she couldn't bear to say no, "Later, right now I have to finish cleaning or Obaa-chan will get mad at me. By the way you never told me what it is I have to do to help you, Himetsu-san."

"_Please, call me Himetsu-chan, san is too formal." _Himetsu smiled prettily, _"The first task we have to complete is to find the thing closes to Yukinari-sama. In this case, it was a locket I had given him as a token of my love. The ornament you have in your room was a gift from him to me, you know." _Himetsu added dreamily.

"Oh, I didn't know that. You two must have been very much in love." Sakuno said, wiping her hands on her apron. She had just finished cleaning the stove.

Himetsu nodded eagerly.

"So I have to find his locket? How will that help us?" Sakuno turned to face Himetsu.

"_In due time child, in due time."_

_

* * *

_

The next day Sakuno was jostled awake by a rough hand. Groggily she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawing, when she deemed herself semi-awake, Sakuno looked around her room to find who had woken her.

"_Ohayo, Sakuno-chan!" _Himetsu popped up in front of her, floating serenely inches above her bed.

"Eep! Himetsu-chan!" Sakuno squeaked, nearly falling off her bed, "Ohayo,"

"_Sakuno you're grandmother is waiting for you downstairs. Shouldn't you hurry?" _Himetsu asked.

Sakuno turned to look at her clock, "Oh no! We're going to be late!" Sakuno scrambled out of bed and stumbled out into the hallway, grabbing her uniform and satchel along the way, "Why didn't you wake me earlier Himetsu-chan!"

Himetsu floated serenely along humming a song she had heard Sumire play on the radio earlier that morning, _"It isn't my duty to wake you for things like school, Sakuno-chan."_

Sakuno slammed the bathroom door shut, "I'm going to make Obaa-chan late!"

Downstairs Ryuzaki Sumire couldn't help but laugh, Sakuno was worried for nothing. They still had at least half an hour before school started.

Upstairs Sakuno burst out of the bathroom, her school bag slung over one shoulder, one pig tail braided, and the other one half way done. She was busy trying to pull on her sock and fix her blouse at the same time and unknowingly missed the first step of the stair case causing her to tumble down the stairs.

Sumire looked up at the ceiling (the staircase was located right above the kitchen, and curved down into the hallway) alarmed. Maybe she shouldn't have played with her granddaughter's alarm clock.

* * *

"_Mou, Sakuno-chan, when are we going to look for Yukinari-sama's locket?" _Himetsu whined, tugging the hem of Sakuno's skirt. 

Sakuno shook her head, '_Later, Himetsu-chan, right now I have school.'_

"_School! In my day women stayed at home and cared for their homes!" _

Sakuno sighed, this was getting tiring. Who knew that a dead woman could be so annoying?

* * *

Fuji fingered the locket his Baa-chan had given him as an early birthday present. It was an old artifact that came from his grandparent's antique store, and was quite unusual. The locket was shaped like a circle; in the center of the circle was a small amethyst stone, engraved with the Chinese character for love. If you looked close enough, you could see smaller red stones shaped like hearts placed around the star to make a bigger heart, incasing the small star. It was a beautiful work of art, since the locket itself was the length and width of a small walnut. 

"Nya! Fuji, what have you got there? Is it a present from you're _girlfriend_?" Eiji teased, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji answered mysteriously.

"Fuji can't you give straight answers for once! Nya, Fujiko-chan is so mean." Eiji pouted. But his anger was soon forgotten as he slung his arm around the tensai's shoulders, "Fuji, did you know? We have a match against St. Rudolph tomorrow! I can't wait nya!"

"I'm excited too." Fuji smiled.

Eiji gasped, remembering a very important fact, "Fuji's otouto is on the St. Rudolph team too! Nya, Fuji, do you want to play your otouto?"

Fuji shrugged, still smiling, "Saa, maybe. Though I doubt Yuuta would want that." But his answer was lost as Eiji pounced on Ryouma, who was exiting the locker room.

"Eiji-senpai, itai--- that hurts--- let go of me!" Ryouma gasped struggling for air.

"Nya O'chibi, did you know? Where playing St. Rudolph tomorrow!"

Ryouma nodded, "Eiji-senpai, can you let go now? I have class you know."

Eiji laughed, releasing the freshman, "Hoi, hoi! Of you go O'chibi, and don't make any poor girls cry!"

* * *

"_Can we go searching now, Sakuno-chan? Or do you have to sit in a boring room all day again?" _Himetsu asked, floating after Sakuno. 

"No, we can go now. I don't have tennis practice today, and Tomo-chan has to go home early to take care of her brothers. "Sakuno answered back with a sigh, "Where do we start looking?"

Himetsu shrugged, _"I don't know, for all we know that locket could be any where in Japan."_

Sakuno stopped, "What _do_ you mean it can be _anywhere_ in Japan? Can't you at least tell me something specific, Himetsu-chan?"

Himetsu shook her head. _"Gomen ne, Sakuno-chan."_

Sakuno gave another sigh, "Let's go back to the antique shop, maybe we'll find some clues." Himetsu nodded her agreement.

Sakuno shifted her bag before proceeding to the train station; she could tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakuno wandered back to school an hour later, tired and slightly hungry. She had been wandering around the block where she was sure the antiques store was located and was slightly miffed to find it had disappeared. But her slight anger was drowned out by sadness, she had failed Himetsu. 

The ghost on the other hand seemed happy. All along the way, she had inquired about anything and everything she saw. Sakuno grew tired of answering her questions about soda, lampposts, and streetlights, but the ghost was too excited about venturing into the city to notice.

"_Sakuno-chan, daijobu? You look a little stressed. Should we go wait for your grandmother at the courts?" _Himetsu asked, she hand twitched as if she wanted to check the younger girl for a fever, but refrained.

"I'm fine, Himetsu-chan, just tired. Yeah, let's go wait for Obaa-chan at the tennis courts. I think the regulars are having practice matches." Sakuno smiled, her mind occupied with thoughts of Ryouma.

At the tennis courts, Sakuno could see her grandmother helping some juniors with their swings. Sakuno loved her grandmother very much, but sometimes she wished that her grandmother would pay more attention to her.

"_Sakuno, Sakuno, this way, I can feel it, Yukinari-sama's locket!" _Himetsu cried, pointing in the direction of the regulars.

"Matte, Himetsu-chan!" Sakuno ran after the ghost, who floated eagerly away.

"_Where is it? Where is it? My beloved Yukinari-sama's locket?" _

Sakuno did her best to follow Himetsu without looking suspicious, but was pulled back by a familiar voice.

"Sakuno-chan, what are you doing over there? Ryouma-sama's game is over here!" Tomoko called out to her friend.

Sakuno paled, "Ah, Tomo-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching your little brothers?" she asked.

Tomoko shrugged, "Kaa-san called at the last minute and said I didn't have too, so I came back to watch Ryouma-sama's match. He's playing Momochan-senpai."

Sakuno looked worriedly over her shoulder in the direction Himetsu had gone, "I, uh, can't right now Tomo-chan. I have to, uh, find somebody!" With that, Sakuno rushed off, leaving behind a very confused Tomoko.

"Nani? Have to find someone? But who does Sakuno need to find?"

* * *

Sakuno spent the last half hour looking for Himetsu, but couldn't find the ghost anywhere. She had made three rounds around all the courts already and still no sign of her. Sakuno felt hopeless, where had Himetsu gone? 

Sighing, Sakuno leaned back on the grass, relishing the feeling of soft grass under head. Her body was tired, her head was aching, but right now everything felt fine, all most normal.

"_Sakuno-chan! I've found it! The locket! Hey what are you doing resting?" _Himetsu asked accusingly.

Sakuno opened one weary eye, "Gomen ne, Himetsu-chan, but I spent the last half hour looking for you! And now, I'm starting to feel a little tired."

Himetsu hummed, well not exactly. She didn't actually start humming, it was more her aura. It intensified, until Sakuno could feel the air around her hum_, "Gomen, gomen, demo, I found the locket, hurry!" _

Sakuno nodded, stretching herself before standing up, "All right, lets go.'

* * *

Fuji exited the locker room, locking the door behind him. He was the last to leave today but he didn't really mind. It was nice to change alone once in a while, not so much noise that way. A small wind breezed past, bringing along with it tendrils of dirt and trash. 

"Oomph!" Sakuno tripped over a lone tennis ball, landing spread eagle on the floor. Himetsu floated next to her. "Itai, ara? A tennis ball?" Sakuno picked up the ball while moving into a more comfortable position, "It belongs to the boy's tennis club, but why is it out here?"

"_Maybe those boys missed it while cleaning up?" _

Fuji cocked his head, he definitely heard a second voice, but looking over he didn't see anyone.

"I'll give it back tomorrow, they must've left already. Oh yeah, we have to hurry Himetsu-chan, or Obaa-chan will get mad. Where did you say it was again?"

"_A boy had it. He was very handsome, I'm sure I can find him again if I try." _

"What if he left?"

"_He's here I can feel it, hurry Sakuno-chan we need that locket." _

Fuji's ears perked up at the last word, locket? Maybe it was time to intervene. "Aah, Sakuno-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sakuno jumped, "Fuji-senpai!"

"_That's him, he has the locket!" _Himetsu cried, leaning over Sakuno's shoulder.

Sakuno shrugged the ghost off, "I was waiting for Obaa-chan, but I kind of fell asleep, I hope she hasn't left. What are you doing here Fuji-senpai?" _'How do I get it from Fuji-senpai?'_

Fuji feeling Sakuno's unease, and spurred by his own curiosity decided to ask: "Sakuno-chan, you were talking to someone earlier, who was it?"

Sakuno blushed, "Ano, it was a friend!"

"Ah, a friend… May I ask your friends name?"

Sakuno felt herself squirm under her senpai's gaze, "It was, uh, Hime-chan," Behind her Himetsu slapped herself.

"_Nice one Sakuno-chan," _She muttered dryly.

"Did she lose something? I heard her say she found who had what she was looking for," Fuji opened his eyes, he was still smiling.

Sakuno lowered her gaze, feeling trapped, she answered, "Well, you see…"

* * *

"_I can't believe you told him everything! I thought this was between us and only us!" _Himetsu fumed. They were back at the Ryuzaki residence now, upstairs in Sakuno's room. 

"Gomen Himetsu-chan, but you can't _lie_ to Fuji-senpai. He'll find out anyways, besides we got what we were looking for right?" Sakuno held up the locket.

Fuji had been reluctant to give it to her, but after hearing the story (and remembering what his Nee-chan had told him about ghosts and spirits) he felt that it was for the best. At least now he had something more exciting to do besides tennis.

Himetsu sighed, Sakuno was right, there was no use to fuss about it any longer, _"It's beautiful isn't it?" _She asked cupping the locket between her hands as Sakuno held it by the chain, "_Yukinari-sama…"_

* * *

_KairaKi: _I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! 

**R&R**


	2. It's a DATE

**KairaKi: **For those of you wondering, I don't really plan on following the series, but may use some parts of it to further my story to some extent. But I'm not going to go to deep on it, and I probably won't have them playing the same people in the series. Now there you have it, please enjoy this chapter, I did my best and looked over it a couple of times, but I think I miss somethings, so if you find anything wrong, please leave a review stating the problem, thank you.

(Revised) It's now split into TWO chapters.

**Disclaimer:** _KairaKi_ does not own P.O.T but she does own the plot line and any O.C. Characters, unless stated that the character belongs to some one else at the end of the story.

**R&R**

Chapter 2: It's a DATE PT 1

It was a sunny day sprinkled with the occasional cool breeze; it was the perfect day to play tennis. Sakuno swung her arms forward as she walked, glad that Tomoko hadn't made her wear the Seigaku 'cheer leading' uniform. Even though Tomoko was her best friend Sakuno just couldn't agree with her friend's fashion sense.

To her it was slightly eccentric, and the color coordination was all wrong. Sakuno admired Tomoko, a lot in fact, but among the things Sakuno did not admire about her friend was her fashion sense. Okay, so hers wasn't that good either, but Sakuno did pride herself in wearing something that was cute, and coordinated, it may seem shallow but Sakuno did in fact care about her appearance more than Tomoko did.

Sakuno was caught up in her ramblings, and did not notice she was about to run into a pole, until the now familiar cool touch on her shoulder woke her up, _"Sakuno-chan, watch out!"_ Himetsu's light voice reprimanded slightly.

Ah, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts," Sakuno laughed waving off Himetsu's disapproving frown, "Eto, where was the game being held again?"

Himetsu pointed in the opposite direction they were heading_,"We past it a few minutes ago."_

"Aah! Oh no!" Sakuno twirled around, tripping over her feet in the process, "I'm going to be late!"

&

"Game and match, Seigaku Kaidoh, six games to three." Kaidoh let out a grunt, exiting the court with a towel over his head.

"Good match Kaidoh!"

"Eh, Mamoshi, you got us scared there in the beginning."

"Momo! How could you say that? We all knew Kaidoh was going to win!"

"Hai, hai,"

The regulars crowded around Kaidoh all congratulating him. Eiji pounced happily on the junior, making him blush. Inui was busy scribbling notes in his notebook, and Oishi watched the team carefully in order to prevent Eiji from choking Kaidoh and Inui from stealthily replacing Kaidoh's bottle with one of his new mixtures.

The freshman trio, Tomoko, and Sakuno watch in amusement as their elders joked around. First about Kaidoh, then about Ryouma as the younger entered the court. Sakuno felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Himetsu could feel it too and gazed at the cause. _"Do you really love him?" _ She asked, wondering if the girl knew her own heart.

Sakuno didn't answer her ghostly friend, to intent on watching Ryouma play. Suddenly she felt cold, so cold. Though it was spring, and the day was warm, she felt as though she had fallen into a pool of freezing water. Himetsu floated motherly around her, her hands feeling the younger's cheeks. _"Sakuno-chan, are you all right?" _Even Himetsu's ghostly hands felt warm against her cheeks

"It got cold all of a sudden." Sakuno whispered the ghost.

Himetsu frowned, _"It's okay, I don't think it's anything serious. I believe your body is adjusting to harboring another spirit. It'll pass." _

Sakuno nodded, feeling warmer already. Soon she felt fine, like nothing abnormal had happened. Sakuno turned back the game but found her concentration ruined. It was still bright, the sun was shining overhead, and Ryouma seemed even more like a god on the courts, but even though her heart raced at the sight of him playing, Sakuno just couldn't concentrate on the game.

While her friends cheered for Ryouma, she found herself wondering instead, about how she was supposed to help Himetsu. Sakuno sighed, since she couldn't concentrate on the game anymore, why not instead put her mind to helping her ghostly companion instead? It seemed a reasonable choice after all.

Fuji was watching the game intently, though his eyes were closed. Sakuno felt a wave nervousness pass through her, Fuji had that effect on her. He seemed so surreal, always smiling, and always so gentlemanly, it made Sakuno blush. He was always giving her compliments, though she wasn't sure that she deserved them, but despite that Sakuno felt oddly at ease with him.

"Aah, Sakuno-chan, do you need something?" Fuji asked, noticing the blushing girl next to him, his face brightened, realizing what the girl wanted, "Aah, you want to talk about _that_, right?"

Sakuno looked a bit surprised at the mention of _that_ "Fuji-senpai!" she cried, a little embarrassed.

Fuji chuckled leading his kouhai away from the big group, "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, ne, Sakuno-chan?" He said, ignoring the surprised stares from his teammates.

"Fujiko just walked off with Sakuno-chan!" Eiji gasped unbelievingly pointing in the direction the two had walked off in. "He just walked off with O'chibi's girl friend!"

"Eiji, don't jumped to conclusions about Ryuzaki-san and Echizen!" Oishi reprimanded lightly.

"Hmm. Fuji is now dating a freshman two years his younger, who just happens to be Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter…Interesting…" Inui mumbled scribbling in his notebook, "Iie, data."

"INUI!"

&

"Ano, Fuji-senpai, do you know what we should do?" Sakuno asked they were standing apart from the rest of the regulars now, she felt safer.

Fuji nodded, "I think I know, but I'm a little unsure. I think we should check out some artifacts having to do with Himetsu-chan's past just in case, you never know what may happen. There's a museum opening on ancient artifacts too near here."

"_That's a great idea!!" _Himetsu chimed in.

Fuji chuckled, "Himetsu-san is eager to go to ne? How about this Sunday? You have nothing planned right?"

Sakuno shook her head, "Nope, Obaa-chan has to go to a district meeting, so she won't be home until late. So I can go."

"Lucky, now you won't have to explain about the trip then." Fuji said grinning.

"_Yatta, Yukinari-sama we will meet again soon!" _Himetsu cheered.

Fuji smiled, hearing Himetsu's voice in the wind, "Then it's planned, we'll go to Tokyo this Sunday."

"Okay." Sakuno agreed.

Ryouma's game laid forgotten on the sidelines, the Seigaku regulars, as well as the St. Rudolph regulars was too intent on watching the tensai.

"Mou, what is Aniki thinking?" Yuuta grumbled eyeing his brother with apprehension, "He can't have a girlfriend that young… Can he?"

Mizuki snorted, "He probably blackmailed her into dating him." Yuuta frowned, shaking his head at the comment.

"Game and match, Seigaku Echizen, six games to one."

Ryouma exited the court, bracing himself for the usual pounces and congratulations, but when they never came, he was more than surprised. "Ara?"

Looking around he found his senpais and the rest of the club members staring away from the game.

"Aah! O'chibi, you won't believe what happened!" Eiji pounced on the unsuspecting freshman.


	3. Dating Expectations

**Kairaki: **For some reason some of my words weren't bolded in the last update... Hmm, oh wells, updated version! Yaya

**R&R**

* * *

Sunday came bright and sunny, inside his home Fuji was getting ready for his 'date' with Sakuno.

Outside Eiji hid behind the bushes that bordered the Fuji residence, in his hand was a walkie- talkie, "Neko-chan to Dunk Master, can you read me?"

There was a crackle of electricity before Momo replied, "Dunk Master to Neko-chan, I can read you fine, over."

"Neko-chan to O'chibi, can you read me?"

"Eiji-senpai I'm right behind you." Ryouma answered sighing at his elder's childishness.

Eiji laughed, "Mengo, mengo,"

There was another crackle of electricity, this time it was Oishi, "Eiji, should we really be following Fuji on his date? It seems so wrong…"

"Oishi! You're supposed to call me by my code name!" Eiji said into the walkie-talkie.

"Demo…"

Inui cut off Oishi. "Our target is leaving the house."

Eiji peeked between the branches of the bushes, he watched as Fuji made his way out, "Aah, Fujiko's wearing new clothes!" He gasped surprised, "He's dressing up for Sakuno-chan!"

Ryouma sighed, why did he get dragged into this crazy scheme anyways? From what he could see Kaidoh-senpai hadn't come, so why was he here?

"Nya, c'mon O'chibi!"

&

Tokyo was bustling with people, the stations were crowded with families and business people, all heading for the same place. By the time the regulars found each other, they had already lost sight of Fuji and Sakuno. But the disappointment of losing their targets were over run by happiness as Momo, Ryouma, and Eiji sampled food from various booths and admired little trinkets.

Oishi followed exasperatedly, wondering how the three could be so simple minded, while Inui was busy gathering even more data. Their group was busy ordering food from a small food stand that stood across from a rather grand looking hotel when Momo noticed Fuji and Sakuno exiting it.

"Aah, Eiji-senpai, is that Fuji and Sakuno-chan, over there?" Momo pointed to the hotel, where Fuji and Sakuno were busy thanking the manager.

"Hoi, what are they doing over there?" Eiji said, he was leaning over Ryouma.

"Who cares," Ryouma muttered, he pulled his signature cap over his eyes.

Inui pushed his glasses up, "That hotel is popular amongst couples, and newly weds. It has a large indoor hot spring, and smaller ones for couples to use privately."

Oishi looked positively stricken, "What are they doing visiting a place like that!"

"You know from here, Sakuno-chan's hair looks wet." Eiji said squinting a bit.

"Now that you mention it Fuji-senpai's shirt is wet too." Ryouma added quietly.

&

"I'm sorry Fuji-senpai for getting you wet too," Sakuno apologized, her hands were clutched around the hem of her skirt.

"It's okay, I was starting to feel hot any ways, nothing like a dip in a pool to make you feel better," Fuji said laughingly.

"_The problem was it wasn't a pool, it was a fountain. I admired you Sakuno-chan, an average person couldn't have fallen into a fountain that was ten feet away from them even if they tried."_ Himetsu chuckled. They were still standing outside the hotel, the bushes rustled a bit as the regulars crept closer. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction, carrying away the conversation.

Sakuno blushed, "I didn't mean to trip, it just happened!"

Fuji smiled, "Daijobu, no one was hurt so it doesn't matter, at least we now know that what we need isn't any where in Tokyo,"

"_We have to start from scratch again ," _Himetsu sighed, dabbing a ghostly hand over her face, _"I was looking forward to it too."_

Sakuno frowned, her brows furrowing together, "But we don't have anything to go off of! How are we suppose to find Yukinari-san?"

"It would be near impossible," Fuji added.

"Is he still roaming Japan?" Sakuno asked.

Himetsu shrugged a look of worry passing over her face , _"I don't know! If he passed on already, I will be forced to spend all of eternity without my beloved Yukinari-sama!" _She wailed.

Both Fuji and Sakuno winced at the high pitched sound, "Maybe we should head back and start again another day." Sakuno said rubbing her ears.

"I think thats agreeable, would you like to stop and get something to eat first Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked, holding out an arm for her to take.

Sakuno smiled, taking the offered arm, "Okay,"

"We've got to follow them!" Momo said Forcefully, "Echizen! How could you let a cute girl like Sakuno-chan go out with Fuji-senpai!" Momo held Ryouma in a deadly headlock, as the younger struggled to get away, "The dating gods won't forgive you, no they won't!"

&

Fuji led them to a semi-formal restaurant, in the middle of Tokyo. Sakuno protested of course, but Himetsu fought against her, and sided with Fuji, who smiling asked the waitress to lead them to a spot closes to the front window.

Sakuno blushed and spluttered, following timidly behind. The restaurant wasn't extremely fancy, but it definitely wasn't the kind of restaurant that approved of loud conversations or laughter.

Fuji sat smilingly across from Sakuno, Himetsu sat next to him, her ghostly body suspended only a few millimeters away from the chair. She was staring laughingly at the window, where Fuji noticed the surprised looks of his teammates. It was nice having something interesting to do besides tennis.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai, are you sure this is all right, I don't want to burden you." Sakuno muttered, she was twirling a fork in her hands.

"Of course not, it's a senpai's job to take care of his kouhais, I don't mind. Saa what would you like to order, Sakuno-chan?" He leaned a little closer, but Sakuno didn't seem to notice.

In the window, Eiji, Ryouma, Momo, Inui, and Oishi crouched below the shrubbery their faces glued to the window. They watched as Sakuno turned three different shades of pink, laugh slightly while playing with her, all the while leaning ever closer to Fuji. A waitress came to take their orders, delivering drinks in the process, she laughed slightly, nodded then left. Fuji and Sakuno returned to their previous conversation with ease.

The conversation the two held was fueled by Himetsu, Sakuno herself would never dare talk so animatedly with the opposite sex without a female companion with her. It was an unspoken rule in her mind, but never-the-less, Sakuno felt happier as the conversation progressed onto a wide arrange of topics.

Oishi was muttering to himself the pros and cons of having Fuji date their coaches daughter, he took no notice that he was alone, crouched behind some flowering bushes, in the middle of a walk way, with people milling about.

The others left him in pursuit of a better vantage point, a vantage point where they were able to eat and spy at the same time.

&

Airi was getting frustrated, first there was an old German couple that came for lunch, (there was a very large language barrier between customer and server), then there was that ghastly rich French model (who knows if she was really French) and now there was a group of teenage boys that seemed intent on running the restaurant out of business. To make matters worst they were much more preoccupied spying on a very cute couple sitting a couple of tables down and were arguing amongst each other, all the while ordering enough food to feed all of Japan for three years!

This was where the 'right to refuse service' came in, but her boss was glaring at her behind her back, daring her to throw out a perfectly good chance for making some big bucks. Airi sighed, this just wasn't her day. Suddenly the couple was paying their bill, Airi was still trying to take orders, and left.

This was followed by a rustling of clothes, yelling, and grunts as the group of boys followed, Airi let out a frustrated sigh. She was quiting, there was no way in all of the seven gates of hell was she ever going through this again. She was never working with tourists or teenage boys ever again.

&

Fuji dropped Sakuno off in front of her house, the regulars (including the disgruntled Oishi) were around the corner of the pretty two story house, listening in on the conversation.

"We could check again next week," Sakuno said thoughtfully.

"No, we shouldn't go to the same place twice, it would cause a lot of suspicion," Fuji answered, "Are you sure you don't know anything?" this question was directed to Himetsu.

"_I feel something faint, but I'm not sure what it is."_ Himetsu answered her eyes were concentrated on something only she could see.

"It's no good, we don't have anything, Fuji-senpai." Sakuno sighed.

Fuji smiled encouragingly, "It'll be all right Sakuno-chan, oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi, Fuji-senpai, thank you for the wonderful day." Sakuno smiled.

"No, thank _you_" Fuji bent a little closer to Sakuno, he could practically see the astonished faces of his teammates. He knew that they were following them, how Sakuno could not notice was a mystery to him, but never the less, Fuji enjoyed silently torturing them. It was too much fun, almost as fun as teasing Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed slightly, "Good night," She entered the empty house with Himetsu floating happily behind her. The ghost turned to wave at Fuji, who waved back.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Fuji walked quietly away, he was still smiling.

Around the corner, Ryouma was being squashed to death by Eiji and Momo. "Itai! Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai! It hurts!" Ryouma grunted shrugging his senpai's off of him.

"De_mo_, didn't you hear what Fuji said to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji cried, hugging Ryouma even closer.

"The gods of dating has turned against, yes they have!" Momo said, also hugging Ryouma.

"Aah, Inui, this isn't good, it isn't good!" Oishi clucked wringing his hands together worriedly, "What if Ryuzaki-sensei finds out? What if they break up, that would break Sakuno-chan!"

Inui tapped his notebook with his pen, "The probability of Ryuzaki-sensei getting angry is forty-five percent, the probability of Fuji breaking up with Sakuno-chan is seventy-six percent, the probability of Sakuno being broken by that, is eighty-two percent."

Oishi paled, "You mean Ryuzaki-sensei will actually be _happy _ that her granddaughter is dating someone two years older than her!"

"NANI!"

The next day Fuji entered the courts, smiling happily to himself. He ignored the stares his teammates threw at him as he waved to Sakuno, who happened to pass by, she waved back smiling also. It was really fun, to see peoples reaction to certain things, it was almost as fun as tennis, Fuji thought, as he warmed up. Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and Ryouma, were all staring at him like he was growing a second head, Fuji chuckled to himself, who knew ghost hunting would be so fun?

* * *

**KairaKi: **Well there you have it the third chapter of Whisper . I hope you liked the FujiSaku moment in there, more to come in the third chapter, It's Valentine's Day Seigaku ! Happy belated Valentine's Day . Just kidding!

**Notes:** Ryouma did in fact play Yuuta when Seigaku played against St. Rudolph. I think Kaidoh was in doubles with Inui... I can't remember correctly, and am too lazy to check... Ahem... Just use your imagination and pit them against whoever you like.

**R&R**


	4. Happy Valentines Day Seigaku

**KairaKi:**_A revised (slightly) Edition of Valentine's Day! Hope y'all like it..._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_KairaKi does not own P.O.T only the plot and any O.C. You may not recognize.

**R&R **

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Valentines Day Seigaku!

Sakuno sat on the stairs to the roof, looking tired, and slightly annoyed. Next to her, Himetsu floated a few inches off the cold hard ground, also looking annoyed.

Sakuno looked at her lap, where two neatly wrapped obento's sat. The first one was wrapped in a pretty light blue hand kerchief with sakura petals sewn onto the sides. The other was wrapped in a red and white hand kerchief, with little bears dancing in the white blocks. She had spent most of her morning looking for all the regulars to give them her Valentine's presents. She had found all of them except for Fuji, who had missed morning practice, which was odd in the least.

Sakuno had passed Ryouma twice this morning, and still hadn't given him his present (She had wanted to save him for last and finally give him her confession.) But that wouldn't work if she didn't find Fuji first and give him his. Today was just not her day. Sakuno sighed, as she leaned back slightly, putting most of her weight onto her arms.

"_Ne, Sakuno-chan, why are we here?"_ Himetsu asked, copying the other girl.

"We're looking for Fuji-senpai." Sakuno answered.

"_Why?"_

Sakuno scrunched up her nose tiredly, "To give him his present."

"_Why?"_

"Because it's Valentine's day?"

"_Why?"_

Sakuno rolled her eyes, "Himetsu-chan, why don't you help me find him?"

_"Why?"_

"Himetsu-chan!"

Himetsu laughed, twirling herself back up in the air, _"Okay, okay, I'll help you, but if only you promise to do more work!" _ Himetsu tapped Sakuno on the forehead.

Sakuno shivered, feeling the cool air around her face, "I thought I was doing pretty good," she pouted.

Himetsu just laughed, _"Yoshi! Fuji-kun, ready or not, here I come!" _ With that the ghost zoomed through the opposing wall.

"Himetsu-chan, that's the --"

Himetsu floated backwards, _"I went in the wrong direction."_

Sakuno giggled, "Good luck, Himetsu-chan, I'll go look at the tennis courts again."

"_Hai!"_ This time, Himetsu made sure to go in the right direction. Sakuno laughed, shaking her head slightly. Still grinning, Sakuno stood up. She brushed the imaginary dirt from her skirt and set off to find Fuji. Unluckily though, she had forgotten she had placed her school bag at her feet, and tripped.

"Ah," Sakuno fell forward, her arms in front of her. She braced herself for the fall, but it never came.

"You should be more careful, Ryuzaki,"

Sakuno looked up, surprised to find herself being held by her crush, "Ano, Ryouma-kun. Ah, eto, uh, happy Valentine's day!" Sakuno shoved the bento into Ryouma's surprised hands. Still blushing, and blabbering Sakuno picked up her school bag and the other bento and rushed down the stairs, embarrassed. Luckily she didn't fall again.

Ryouma quirked his eyebrows in surprised, he looked at the bento in his hands and shrugged, "Mada mada dane."

* * *

Sakuno was leaning against the boy's locker room, panting. Her face was still red from embarrassment. _Sakuno no baka! AAAAH !!! Why did Ryouma-kun have to find me like that?_ Sakuno shook her head, intent on forgetting the scene, but every time she tried, it replayed in her mind a haunting reminder of her clumsiness. Sakuno felt like banging her head against the wall, kind of like her fuku-buchou, when she was angry at the whole team. Speaking of team, she was going to be late for practice! And she had forgotten to confess to Ryouma.

Sakuno really felt like jumping off a bridge. _I am an idiot! Mou, Sakuno, get yourself together! First find Fuji-senpai, and then go to practice. Maybe Tena-buchou won't notice I was late, she hardly ever does... But then Saki-fuku-buchou always does... Mou! This is a horrible day!_

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sakuno jumped from the wall, "Ah, Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji smiled, he was in his school uniform with his tennis gear swung over one shoulder. Himetsu floated behind him chatting happily to herself.

Sakuno couldn't help but smile faintly at the ghost's childishness, "Ano, happy Valentine's day, Fuji-senpai, I made you a bento." Sakuno picked up the bento in the checkered kerchief and handed it to the tensai.

"_Sakuno-chan spent most of last night and this morning preparing these, so you better enjoy it, after all I had to go into the trouble of looking for you." _Himetsu chided lightly.

"Ah, gomen, Himetsu -chan, Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to go to Hyotei and pick up some things for her." Fuji said, he was still smiling.

Sakuno gave her senpai a small smile, "Ano, I have to go to practice now, Fuji-senpai, I hope you enjoy your bento!" Sakuno gave a quick bow, and motioned for Himetsu to follow her, before taking off in the opposite direction. Her braids flapped widely behind her, like wings.

Fuji shook his head, he looked at his present, "Higuma otoshi, ne?" He asked himself, admiring the dancing bears that decorated his bento, "Arigatou,"

* * *

"Ah, Sakuno!" Sumire called out to her granddaughter.

Sakuno slowed to a stop, smiling happily at her grandmother, "Nani Obaa-chan, I have to hurry to practice!"

Sumire nodded understandingly, "When will your practice end?"

"It's only an hour and a half today since Tena-senpai and Saki-senpai are preparing to go to Kyoto for a tournament meeting tomorrow." Sakuno answered, cocking her head to the side, "Why?"

Sumire shrugged, "Well, since it's Valentine's day, and we won the game against St. Rudolph last week, I thought--"

"We could have a party and you want me to cook up something?" Sakuno finished.

Sumire laughed, "That's right, thanks for offering, Sakuno. Now hurry to practice or Tena will be mad at you." she said shooing her granddaughter away.

"Demo, Obaa-chan!"

* * *

Ryouma was coming over to her house. He was coming over to her house. _He_ was_coming_ over to _her_ house! Sakuno mentally screamed as she set down the last of the dishes. Himetsu was busy amusing herself with some cooking utensils in a corner, unaware of her nervousness.

The door bell rang. Sakuno checked her watch, a lovely pink leather band with the clock shaped like a bright blue star, seven-thirty. Who would be here so early?

"_Sakuno-chan, it's your Obaa-chan, Fuji-kun, and the tall one with the glasses,"_Himetsu chimed looking away from the forks and spoons.

"Inui-senpai?" Sakuno asked, heading towards the door.

"_No the other one." _

"Tezuka-buchou?" Sakuno murmured, "They must have brought some things over." Sakuno opened the door and was greeted by Fuji's smiling face.

"Konnichiwa Sakuno-chan, we brought some sushi over from Taka-sans'" Fuji said holding up a carton of sushi.

"Oh! _Oh! _Ah, demo, Fuku-buchou let me leave early to cook. You didn't have to bring anymore food. Tomoko even stopped by to help for a bit!" Sakuno said surprised.

"Don't worry about it so much Sakuno, now we have more food." Her grandmother said, brushing past Sakuno with a box of drinks, "Tezuka come and help me put these away."

"I'll help," Fuji offered, he placed the sushi in Sakuno's hands, "It smells delicious in here, Tezuka."

"Hai, it does. Thank you for helping, Ryuzaki-san." Tezuka said.

Sakuno shrunk back a little, "Ano, it was no problem." She held the carton awkwardly as she bowed.

"Sakuno you should get cleaned up, the other boy's will be here soon." Sumire said, taking the carton and ushering her granddaughter up the stairs.

"Hai." The next few moments passed in a sort of blur for Sakuno. She remembered Himetsu floating out of the kitchen, and following her upstairs. She remembered changing, but then before she even knew, Sakuno found herself situated next to Ryouma, offering him sushi.

"_Ano, ano, Sakuno-chan, what is this? Is this wasabi sushi?" _Himetsu asked, pointing at the piece of sushi, _"Wah! I want a piece!" _

Sakuno had to hold in a laugh, as she watched the ghost mourn over the piece of sushi, as Fuji snatched away. He was smiling.

"_Aah! You did that on purpose!"_ Himetsu cried, jabbing a finger through Ryouma, as she pointed towards the grinning tensai, who shrugged.

Sakuno eye's widened, "Himetsu!"

"Oh, Ryuzaki did you say something?" Ryouma asked.

Sakuno blushed and shook her head, "Nothing, would you like some more juice?" she asked, while glaring at Himetsu.

Ryouma gave the other girl a curious look, but held out his cup anyways.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan, you're a great cook!" Eiji cried, as he filled his plate until it was piled with food.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno cried, as she watched the mountainous pile of food teeter over to the side.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan, I won't let all this food go to waste!" Eiji took up arms, a pair of chopsticks, and proceeded stuffing his mouth.

Sakuno smiled nervously, her laughter a little force. Himetsu watched with rapt attention as the acrobat made his food disappear in a flash, smiling wryly the ghost commented, _"Men eat a lot these days, ne Sakuno-chan?"_

Sakuno nodded, her own plate was still piled with food, mainly gathered by Eiji and her grandmother.

_Hyakuman kai no oyasumi shite mo, hyakuman kai no okayou wo shite mo, aisen omoi tsutaekirenai, doushite, doushite, doushite, kana, Love You. Konna ni chikaku ni. Konna ni mainichi, konna ni iru noni zenbu wakaranai---_

Sakuno reached under the table, where she had placed her phone, ducking her head embarrassedly, "Ano, moshi moshi?"

Sakuno got up on to her feet, motioning to her grandmother she was going to be in the kitchen, Sumire nodded.

Himetsu floated after Sakuno, her long kimono trailing behind her as she tried to listen in on the conversation.

"_Stop"_

Himetsu perked up her ears, _'Stop?'_

Sakuno put her hand up to the receiver, her large brown eyes filled with worried, as she looked at the ghost, "Ano... Moshi, moshi?"

"_STOP!"_

Sakuno felt herself panicking, "Stop what?"

"_STOP!"_The crackly voice was louder, more urgent. Himetsu floated closer, her face right next to Sakuno's

"_Who are you?" _She asked.

" _STOP!"_The voice shrieked, Himetsu backed away abruptly.

"_Sakuno! Hang up! Hang up now!" _Himetsu cried.

"Wha-" Her phone began vibrating wildly in her hand, the screen flashing a new text message. Sakuno dropped her phone in surprise, "Himetsu what's going on?"

Himetsu kicked the phone under the counter, her face grim, _"That was not good,"_she said.

Sakuno looked at her phone, which had stopped vibrating, then she looked at Himetsu, "Why? Who was that?"

Himetsu forwarded her self to Sakuno, her face centimeters away, _"I don't know all I know is that who ever that was, he or she is planning something bad."_

Sakuno nodded weakly her mind racing with questions, "Eto, do we tell Fuji-senpai?" Himetsu nodded, " We can't say anything to him right now..." Sakuno trailed off her eyes falling on her phone, "Himetsu will you speak with him?"

Himetsu followed her gaze, her eyes also landing on her phone, _"Hai." _

Sakuno nodded again, her mind still reeling from the phone call, "Okay, let's get going, Obaa-chan is going to worry if we stay here to long." she said, "C'mon Himetsu-chan."

Himetsu followed Sakuno back into the dining room.

The dining room was in chaos. Sumire was no where to be seen, and the Regulars where taking every moment their coach was gone to celebrate unabashedly. "Ano..." Sakuno's squeak was lost amongst the yelling and arguing, and all about laughter of the boys. Himetsu shook her head and floated back into the kitchen, "Ano.." her voice was a tiny bit louder, but still no one paid attention to her.

"Sakuno-chan!" Fuji's smiling face popped up in front of her.

Sakuno jumped in surprise, "F-Fuji-senpai!"

"What's wrong? You look pale." Fuji reached down, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face, "Did something happen?"

"Ano... eto... Himetsu..." Sakuno blushed, as she tried to tell him about the phone call, "Eto, where's Obaa-chan?"

Fuji leaned against the wall next to Sakuno, he crossed his arms and his legs before replying, "She got a phone call and left to take it outside, I think."

"Oh," Sakuno also leaned against the wall, taking in the scene in front of her. "What are they doing?" She asked.

Fuji chuckled, his eyes were slightly open, as he observed his teammates. Eiji was comically refereeing a food eating contest between Ryouma and Momo, the sight itself was slightly nauseating, but nonetheless amusing.

Kaidoh and Oishi were the unfortunate spectators for the sport (both were trying to back away from the flying, _chewed_, food and spit). Inui was watching also, but more for data gathering than for the sport itself. Meanwhile Tezuka sat at the other end of the table, drinking his tea, and ignoring the rest of the world.

A good thing too since Momo started choking on an unfortunate piece of fish, and spewed half eaten food on Kaidoh and Oishi. Eiji laughed, but Kaidoh, Kaidoh tackled the Seigaku power house, and the two proceeded to wrestle on the floor. Oishi tried to stop the two, but was held back by Eiji.

Inui declared Ryouma the winner.

"Ano, what are you guys doing?" Taka appeared at the door way scratching his head as he surveyed the scene.

"Ah! Taka-san! Good timing!" Eiji bounded over, shoving a racket into the normally kind faced Regular, "OI, OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING! I WILL HAVE TO DICSIPLINE YOU FOR BEING SO DISGRACEFUL INFRONT OF SAKUNO-CHAN! BURNING!"

Sakuno blushed, tilting her head forward so her bangs hid her eyes, "Ano, I don't mind really, as long as you clean up after yourselves." Sakuno muttered.

"You heard Ryuzaki! Clean up the mess!" Tezuka ordered, looking up from his tea.

Sakuno blushed heavily, "Ano, arigatou."

Himetsu popped through the wall between Fuji and Sakuno surprising the two, _"Ah, Fuji-kun I have some important news to tell you. But since Sakuno._..."

"Himetsu!" Sakuno glared at the ghost, "You said,"

Himetsu waved her hand around, _"Hai, hai. Just listen for now then. We don't want people looking at you all suspicious like. Are you listening?"_

Fuji nodded as Sakuno rolled her eye _"I want to thank you for helping me so far,"_ Himetsu said looking slightly embarrassed, _"But what I want you to know is that you can drop out if you want. I know it's hard helping me, my being a ghost and all..."_ At the last comment Himetsu looked down at her pale hands, "_I would understand." _

Sakuno gave her ghostly companion an odd look, "Himetsu,"

"_And also, Sakuno-chan got a weird phone call earlier! There was this crackly voice screaming 'STOP'. It was really scary." _Himetsu added._"I personally think something is going to happen"_

"Fuji-senpai, if you want to quit you can." Sakuno said, looking even more determined to help Himetsu.

Around them the rest of the regulars were finally done cleaning up and were engaged in a game of Old Maid. Sumire could be heard out in the hall talking into her phone. Fuji smiled, "I won't let you do this alone, Sakuno-chan. I'll help, and who ever that was on the phone, don't worry about it we'll do something about that later."_  
_

Sakuno looked at Fuji, gratitude and awe struck her in full force. Fuji was really amazing, Sakuno didn't know any who would agree to help her unite two ghosts together in holy matrimony and not call a asylum. Some how Fuji was able to take it all in, and not even look as though he thought she was crazy.

"A-arigatou, Fuji-senpai." It wasn't fitting enough to describe how she was feeling, no, it wasn't enough, but it was the only word good enough., "Thank you."

* * *

**KairaKi: **_Like I said. I revised this chapter... Slightly... Tell me if I missed anything! _

**I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm so happy!!! Please feel free to comment on anything, I want to improve my writing ( I have a habit of putting coma's every where), so criticism will be nice. THANK YOU!**

**R&R**


	5. Black Cats Salt and Pepper

**KairaKi: **These chapters seem more like fillers, but I promise something will happen the next chapter! I have to get the plot going before I can get to the good parts!! This chapters sets things up for the next, it also has a few OC characters in here also as well as fan girls! And yes, something does happen to Sakuno so read and find out what!

Thank you for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:**KairaKi does not on P.O.T, only the plot line and any unknown characters not mention in any P.O.T episodes, or manga chapters.

**Chapter 4:Black Cats Salt and Pepper**

Bad luck was every where for Sakuno, in the bathrooms, at the parks – every where. But the days that followed after the Valentine incident seemed abnormally worse. Just this morning as Sakuno was walking down the stairs she tripped over the carpet and tumbled down the steps, almost banging her head against the corner of the side table at the bottom. She could've swear she heard some one laughing as she fell. Luckily Himetsu had managed to save her at the last moment, but Sakuno was given a long scolding from her grandmother which cause them to be late for school.

School seemed safer, at least until lunch. Whom ever pushed her down the stairs seem to think it was an unfitting death, and had decided to try to push her out of the window instead. Luckily the passing students made a thick enough crowd so that Sakuno only manage to hit random people, including a few of her senpais.

Himetsu was with Fuji.

By the end of her last class, Sakuno was dreading tennis practice. Who knew what could happen then.

Pok.

Pok.

Pok.

Pok.

"Some thing's definitely wrong."

"No-o what gave you _ that_ idea?"

Pok.

Pok.

Pok.

"You think there's nothing bothering him?"

"Well, I know I think you're an idiot."

"That's not nice."

Pok.

Pok.

_Pok!_

"Ah, gomen Momo," Fuji apologized picking up the junior's racket. "I hit it too hard."

Momoshiro chuckled, taking the racket, "Iie, I underestimated you, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled eerily as he threw his towel over his shoulder, "I'm going to the fountain."

The fan girls (they had gathered at the courts soon after their last class ended) followed the tensai with their eyes eagerly. The were forced to stay at a minimum of ten feet away from the tennis courts and its players to prevent over crowding, and mobbing of the Regulars. Many of the girls held binoculars and cameras.

"I _told_ you some thing's wrong with him."

"Well _he_ has been hanging around Ryuzaki-san a lot lately."

"Really?"

Fuji let the water rush down the back of his neck and down his shirt. It felt oddly peaceful at that moment, with the wind gently tugging his auburn locks, but beneath that, beneath all the peacefulness, was a horrible feeling. Himetsu was silent as she watched the tensai gently rub his hair dry, her dark hair gleamed in the sunlight.

"F-Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji turned around slightly surprised, "Sakuno-chan!"

"_Sakuno-chan!"_ Himetsu cried in horror as she rushed to the younger girl's side._"What happened?"_

Sakuno was bleeding heavily from her head and side, she cradled one hand awkwardly against her stomach, "Fuji-senpai! Tena-buchou, Yuki-senpai!" Sakuno was crying hard, "They, we..." Fuji put an arm around Sakuno, letting her lean on him.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!"

Sakuno was clutching his uniform with her good arm, she was still crying.

"Sakuno! What happened?" Sumire asked, gently taking her granddaughter into her arms surprised by Sakuno's apparent reluctance to leave Fuji.

"A car," Sakuno hiccuped as she tried hard to stop crying.

"A car?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Tomoko came running up the path, "It's horrible! Sakuno-chan and Tena-senpai and Yuki-senpai were hit by a car that came careening out of nowhere! And we can't find Sakuno!" Tomoko was crying also, though not as horribly as Sakuno.

"Nani? A car came onto the campus?" Sumire said, "Fuji, get Tezuka over there to help out, it's late now so there aren't many teachers here. Osakada it's all right, Sakuno's right here. Call and ambulance over."

The two students nodded and headed their different ways.

"A car came out of no where and hit Sakuno-chan?" Eiji gasped surprised.

"Hai, hurry we have to help the girl's tennis club." Fuji said as he lead his entourage (Eiji Inui, Tezuka, Ryouma, and Oishi) to where the girls mainly practice. In reality, Fuji only wanted to investigate the cause of the injuries. If what Himetsu had said had been correct, then this was no ordinary accident.

"Mou, if you think about it it's really weird." Eiji muttered.

"The percentage of a car coming onto campus and injuring three people is 0.01 percent." Inui stated.

"Waah that's small!"

When the Regulars arrived at the scene of the crime they found they weren't needed at all. Saki, the girl's vice captain, was handling the situation pretty well on her own.

Fuji looked over the scene with surprise. There wasn't that much damage done to the campus. The only things giving away the fact that there was an accident were the tire tracks, bare patches on the grass, and the blood on the ground. The injured were already taken away to the hospital, and it looked like the police hadn't made it to the scene yet.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun, Fuji-kun, Inui-kun, and... Ryouma-kun? What are you all doing here?" Hiwamari Saki, a senior like Tezuka, asked. Her uniform was in a slight disarray and was sporting a few rips, but other than that the senior seemed unruffled by the accident. "I think Sakuno went to her grandmother, right? Is she at a hospital yet?"

"Hai. Ryuzaki was picked up by an ambulance earlier." Tezuka answered.

"Ah, that's good," Saki was watching something in the distance not paying attention to the boys, "Marron, can you handle the girls?" Saki nodded once, "Okay, get them checked out and have them go home. I'll set a phone tree and will inform them later... Yeah, 'kay."

Fuji noticed that the vice captain was wearing earphones, and out of her shorts pocket peeked out a few phone charms. "Saki-chan what happened?"

Saki jumped slightly surprised by the question, "Well..."

* * *

"Okay, lets practice down by the grass then. I can't have your grandmother on my back for letting yourself land in a hospital with a head injury." Saki said as she lead a stumbling Sakuno out of the tennis courts.

"Ah, gomen Fuku-buchou." Sakuno apologized.

Saki waved her hand at the freshman, "Iie, seems like you have heavy spirits on your shoulders." the vice-captain smiled, "Bad luck comes and goes. Now as I was saying before, you need to work on your center of balance..."

_"I was helping Sakuno-chan when some of the members began screaming..."_

"AAH! Buchou there's a car on campus!"

"It's coming this way!"

"Every one get out of the way! Move off the courts NOW!" Maya one of the female regulars gathered the younger girls away, "Tena! Yuki!"

A sleek black car came skidding around the school building leaving tire tracks in it's wake. It revved it's engines experimentally, testing it's own strength before it charged in the direction of Sakuno.

"Watch out!" Saki tackled her kouhai out of the path of the car. "Are you all right Sakuno?"

"I'm fine, arigatou Saki-senpai." Sakuno grunted sitting up.

Saki nodded, "C'mon then, we'll go into the school building, we'll be much safer in there than out here in the open."

Sakuno took the hand offered to her and stood up, her legs a little weak from the earlier impact.

"Sakuno! Saki! Watch out!" The car had skidded to a halt, turning in the process, and was again head towards Saki and Sakuno. Both girls were frozen to the spot and unable to move. Luckily Tena and Yuki managed to pull the two out of harms way.

But the car was still fast and with it's speed came momentum. It skidded around, hitting Tena full force in the side sending the girl flying across the field.

"Buchou!" Sakuno cried out as she watch her senpai skid across the grass.

"Sakuno! Watch out!"

The car came around back, and would have hit Sakuno if Yuki had not jumped in front of it first and shoved Sakuno away.

"Yuki-senpai!"

Sakuno rolled across the ground, her head was bleeding heavily from when she had landed against the tree.

"And that's what happened, after the car hit Sakuno it just disappeared," Saki said shrugging, "As unbelievable as it sounds it's true. I'm glad that no one was hurt badly, that's all."

Oishi nodded in agreement, "How are they any ways?"

"Fine, nothing big, you should go back, I can handle things here." Saki motioned to the growing figures of officers in the distance, "No need to drag you guys in."

* * *

"Really?" Sakuno asked wide eyed, she was hugging her pillow tightly as she listened to Fuji speak. There where bandages wrapped around her head and left arm (which was sprained not broken). "There was no car then?" Flowers adorned Sakuno's hospital room like a garden, with bright balloons carrying happy messages, the one Fuji found most interesting was the one that read 'Get better quick or face the consequences of horrible hospital food!'. Which later he found was from Saki.

"_Iie, Sakuno-chan, there was a car. It just wasn't occupied at the time of the incident. I told you that odd things were going to happen now."_Himetsu said.

"I find that a bit creepy." Sakuno muttered, "I was hit by a car with no driver."

Fuji smiled as he fixed up some nearby flowers, "Well, you only got away with a few stitches on your head and a sprained wrist."

"Demo! Tena-buchou--"

"Well, she has a few bruised ribs, nothing bad, and Yuki only broke her leg. Sakuno you should be resting, and Fuji you shouldn't be stirring her up!" Sumire had entered the room carrying a tray of food and a pot of tea.

"Gomen Sumire-chan." Fuji smiled.

Sumire twitched, placing Sakuno's food with a thunk on the side table before reaching over and pulling Fuji towards her by his cheek, "What have I said about calling me that?" she demanded.

"Itai, itai! Gomen, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Fuji apologized rubbing his sore cheek.

Sakuno laughed at him behind her pillow.

"Now Sakuno, the doctor says you can leave today. But first, eat." Sumire placed the food in front of her granddaughter. "I also got a letter from your mother."

"Okaa-san?" Sakuno said excitedly.

"But it's at home," Sumire smiled wickedly, "So hurry up and eat, Fuji you should go home now."

"Hai, ja Sakuno-chan, Ryuzaki-sensei. See you at school then."

Sakuno waved back, her mouth full of food. Fuji chuckled slightly as he shut the door.

* * *

"_Ha ha, Okaa-san, look, yuki! Yuki-desu!" A younger Sakuno ran around the park, mitten hands up turn to the sky._

"_Hai, it's yuki, Sakuno-chan. Look at how white a pure it is!" _

_Sakuno watched her mother scoop up some snow and let it fall. She tried to do the same but hers fell in unsatisfying clumps while her mothers seem to float in the air and then fall like feathers. "Yuki-desu."_

_Her mother smiled lovingly as she retied her scarf, "Hurry Sakuno-chan, Otou-san is waiting for us at home with your grandmother." _

"_Yay! Obaa-chan is coming over?" Sakuno asked in excitement. _

"_Yup, it's almost Christmas of course! And we should at least have a Christmas dinner with your father before he leaves." _

_Sakuno sadden at the mention of Christmas, "Demo, Okaa-san, why can we celebrate Christmas on Christmas? Tomo-chan's family always does." _

_Her mother smiled sadly, "Gomen Sakuno-chan, maybe next year." _

_It was always the next year, or the next. My family never had a Christmas dinner together on Christmas. It was always after or before. My parents are hardly ever home now, they're too busy with their work. Sometimes I go months at a time without hearing from them. I remember a time when my school teacher asked us to draw a picture of our parents, and I couldn't remember their faces. So instead I drew Obaa-chan. _

_It was a snowy day, I remember, it was the last day I ever had a Christmas dinner with my parents. I was five, the perfect age to be left to care for yourself, they had told me. _

"_You get to live with your grandmother now Sakuno won't that be fun?"_

" _Sayanora Sakuno-chan, Okaa-san and Otou-san will write lots of letters so learn how to read and write, Sakuno-chan!" _

_It was our last Christmas dinner together. They didn't write until I was seven, two years later. After that the letters came regularly, but when I turned eight they stopped coming. When I was elven the letters resumed and continued regularly for a few months. Later they came irregularly, and became less informative. They weren't written from the heart and I was sad. _

_I hadn't seen my parents faces for eight years._

* * *

"Sakuno are you all right?" Sumire asked worried.

"Obaa-chan, they... they're coming back!" Sakuno said, her voice was devoid of emotion, whether from shock or confusion Sumire was unsure.

"Kimiko and Sakurai?"

Sakuno sat back, the letter falling from her hands, "They're coming back after eight in a half years!"

"_I don't understand how that is a bad thing Sakuno-chan." _Himetsu said a little while later.

Sumire had escorted her granddaughter up to her room, and now Sakuno was lying on her bed, eyes dry. She was worried of course. Sakuno's reaction was not what she would have expected. It was more of fear and anger than happiness of her parents returning.

Sumire had understood his son and daughter-in-law's reason for leaving Sakuno at such a tender age, she knew it was something that had to be done, but still, it hurt. More so for Sakuno than herself.

* * *

**KairaKi:**Sakuno-chan's parents?! Why did they leave their kawaii daughter behind? Who are they? What do they do for a living, and why won't they write to Sakuno? (Well they do write, but... you know what I mean!) Next chapter! Sakurai and Kimiko, Otou-san and Okaa-san!? PT. 1 (_working title!) _

Reviews are appreciated! Tell me _your_ opinion on this chapter!


	6. Stars of Love PT 1

**KairaKi: Aishi finally kicked me in the butt and made me post this. Will you guys believe me if I say I've been working (more or less trying to) all summer? Gomen! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Stars of Love**

Atobe never usually visited Seigaku out of school hours. He usually had more important things to do after classes, but this was a too good a chance to pass up. Practice games? During the Kantou Regionals? Hah! He could use this to his advantage and crush Seigaku! Now if only those mob of fanatic fans would get out of his way...

"Why are there weird girls in front of Seishun Gakuen anyways?" Gakuto asked peering through the tinted window of Atobe's limousine, "They definitely aren't Buchou's."

Choutarou looked out the window also, "Those outfits look familiar..." Choutarou muttered, "I think I've seen them some where before."

"Oi, Choutarou, isn't your sister a Sayuri Kimiko fan?" Shishido asked, he was sitting well away from the window. There was no way in all of the seven gates of Hell was he going to be near _that_.

"Ah!" Choutarou pounded his fist into his hand in recognition, "I see, that's why the outfits look so familiar!"

The light outside the window dimmed a bit as another limo pulled up beside Atobe's, it was by no means larger than his, but one could see, whom ever owned that car was rich, on a lot of levels.

* * *

"_Waah! Sayuri-sama please sign my shirt!"_

"_Aaah Sayuri-sama please grace yourself at my son's baptism today!"_

"_Sayuri-sama!"_

"_Sayuri-sama!"_

"_Look over here Sayuri-sama!"_

"_Sayuri-san would you like to tell the press what are you doing at Seishun Gakuen?"_

"_Is it true you have an illegitimate child here?"_

* * *

Choutarou scooted away from the window warily, "I hope they don't mob, ne Buchou should we-- Buchou?" Choutarou looked around for his captain, "Oishitari-senpai, where's Atobe-buchou?" 

Oshitari removed himself from the window, coughing slightly as he readjusted his glasses, "I think he was a Sayuri Kimiko fanatic also."

Mean while outside of the limo...

"Waah! Sakuno-chan! Guess what! S-A-Y-U-R-I K-I-M-I-K-O_ is at our school!"_ Tomoko squealed grabbing Sakuno by the arm.

"Ano Tomo-chan..." Sakuno tried to pry herself away from her best friend, "I, eto, have tennis practice!"

"Mou! Sakuno-chan don't you want to meet a famous star? It's a one in a life time opportunity! I can't have miss it!"

Sakuno protested, oh how she tried. But Tomoko was adamant about her going, even though Sakuno didn't want too. She really didn't want to go because she knew what was going to happen.

Sakuno's mother just happened to be the famous star that was visiting Seigaku. Sakuno kept up with her mother's career (in secret of course) but she always stayed away from pictures, which was nearly impossible. Sakuno didn't want to see her mother happy because she wasn't with her, her own daughter.

Sayuri Kimiko was her acting name, Kimiko kept her family name (both her and her husbands) in high confidentiality, so no one knew about her family life. Kimiko was where Sakuno got her klutzy genes, you could say Sakuno was nearly Kimiko's genetic double. The only thing different was that, Kimiko was not shy, no, Kimiko loved being in the center of attention.

"Tomo-chan, please! I have to go to practice!" Sakuno tried pulling away but Tomoko would not let her go.

"Sayuri-sama! Over here!" Tomoko shouted loudly waving her hands around, "Ah! Sakuno-get back here! I'm not letting you go! SAKUNO!" Tomoko sighed, "Mou, Sakuno!"

* * *

Sayuri Kimiko flowed through the crowds like water, her beautiful kimono fluttering slightly as she walked. Atobe found that the renown actress was much more beautiful up close. Though he found it unsightly that he had to push through the crowd of screaming fan girls, but meeting Sayuri Kimiko was worth it. The renown actress hardly ever went to social gatherings, and usually didn't give out autographs, but Atobe was sure he would be able too, or his name would not be Atobe Keigo. 

Tomoko rounded the corner of the science building breathing heavily. There she found the girls tennis club practicing swings in a free court. It was truly a world on its own, it seemed as though no one was aware that a famous star was gracing _their_ school!

"Ah, Osakada-san, what are you doing here?"

Tomoko turned around, "Ano, Yuki-senpai! Did you hear--"

Hiwamari Yuki (Hiwamari Saki's genetic double) reached out to cover the girls mouth, "That's taboo around here. Tena's still absent because of her injuries and I barely got back, with this damn cast on my leg," The older girl muttered furiously, "Saki-chi is having a hard time controlling the club by herself, so don't you dare mention anything about what's happening out side of the tennis courts."

Tomoko nodded slowly as her senpai with drew her hand, "Hai."

Yuki smiled cheerily, "Now go on, shoo, before Saki-chi catches you here. She's not in a very good mood right now."

Tomoko obeyed and left. Yuki shook her head laughing to herself, "Really, Sayuri Kimiko? Sakuno-chan's gonna have a hard time explaining that one."

* * *

"Nya! Nya Fujiko-chyan! Guess what? Guess what? _Sayuri Kimiko is at our school!"_ Eiji gushed jumping around the tensai excitedly, "She's at our school! Can you believe that?" 

Fuji chuckled calmly, "Eiji you're not going to meet her?" he asked.

Eiji stopped his pouncing and pouted, "I would, but every time I try Buchou keeps popping up out of no where, and makes me run laps!"

"The probability of Sayuri-san being on Seigaku's campus is one percent. It is highly unlikely that such a famous actress would come here." Inui stated.

"Waah! Inui! Where did you come from?" Eiji demanded from behind Fuji.

"I think I know why she's here." said Fuji, smiling his eerie smile, "And some people aren't gonna like it."

* * *

"_Waah Sayuri-sama is at our tennis courts!"_

"_What is she doing here?" _

"_Who cares? Let's get her autograph!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Hurry before Fuku-buchou comes!"_

"What do you people think you're doing?" Saki asked, appearing behind a group of juniors and freshman's, "You," she motioned at the freshman, "Are suppose to be practicing swings, and you," she motioned at the juniors, "Are suppose to be conditioning."

"But Fuku-buchou Sayuri Kimiko is here! At our tennis courts!"

"Yeah, we want autographs!"

"And pictures!"

"You can't seriously make us practice now!"

There was a murmur of agreement at the last comment.

Saki felt the muscle under her left eye twitch, "Go back to what you're suppose to be doing."

"But Fuk---"

"THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND ALL THE TENNIS COURTS IN THIS AREA! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PEOPLE RUIN THE CLUBS FUNCTION JUST BECAUSE A MOVIE STAR IS HERE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE IT!"Saki roared.

The freshman and juniors nodded meekly before taking off in the other direction. Saki glared at the clouds of dust the group left behind before turning her attention to the rest of the club, "What are you guys staring at? Do you want to join them too?"

There was a shaking of heads.

"Then get back to what you're suppose to be doing!"

* * *

"Geeze, what's her problem? It's not every day that we get to meet a movie star." Akiko muttered to Sakuno as the two ran past the many tennis courts of Seigaku. They were fast approaching the ones the male team occupied, and Sakuno dreaded to see her grandmother. 

"I think she's just stressing out since Buchou got hurt in that accident." Sakuno answered.

"About that, is your hand okay? It's been a week already, does it hurt?" Akiko asked.

Sakuno shook her head, "Nope, it's all healed."

"Mmh, that's good."

* * *

"Hontou ni arigatou, I don't think I would have ever found my way here without your help!" 

"It is a gentleman's duty to help those in need. May I ask why you wanted to come here?"

"I'm looking for someone,"

"May I ask who?"

"Aah, well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you Keigo-san. I am looking for my daughter. I haven't seen her in such a long time and I thought I'd surprise her. But someone let the media know of my visit and all this is a big horrible mess!"

Atobe nodded knowingly. He was walking alongside Sayuri Kimiko, though he himself could not believe it. "I see, and your daughters name?"

"Okaa-san!" Kimiko yelled waving in the direction of Sumire.

"Okaa-san?" Atobe asked, but Kimiko had already run off, tripping over her kimono.

"Okaa-san!"

Sumire looked over her shoulder surprised to see her daughter in law running towards her, "Kimiko? What are you doing here?"

Kimiko bounded over to her adopted mother, "I came to pick up Sakuno-chan!" Kimiko smiled prettily.

Sumire raised a curious brow, "I heard you were at the other side of the school," she said.

Kimiko grinned, "Well..."

Sumire sighed, "You dressed Sakurai as you again, didn't you? I told you to stop doing that, it ruins his self esteem."

Kimiko giggled, "But he looks so kawaii in a kimono!"

Sumire twitched. It was bad enough her son had feminine figure, but his wife took it to a whole new level.

* * *

"Ah! Buchou! We finally found you!" Jirou cried bouncing over to his beloved captain, "We thought you were abducted by rabid fan girls and was being held captive in a dungeon to be used as their-- mmph mmmh!" Jirou was cut off by Oshitari who clamped his hand over the younger boys mouth. 

"Oi, Buchou are you all right?" Shishido asked, for some reason, Atobe looked a little, how could he put it? High? "You haven't been sniffing anything weird have you?"

"What I think you mean is: You didn't take any food from any fan girls." Gakuto corrected.

"Ore-sama just had an epiphany!"

There was silence all around.

"Ano, Oshitari-senpai, what's an 'epiphany'?"

* * *

"Ah, look, there's a crowd over there." Akiko pointed out as the she and Sakuno passed their half way mark. 

Sakuno paled slightly, "Ano, how about we cut across? No one will know..."

Akiko gave Sakuno a curious look, "Fuku-buchou will know, she always knows, I think it's something to do with being a twin; you can't be serious."

"Come on Akiko-chan," Sakuno laughed nervously, "Let's go."

"Why?" asked Akiko.

"Please? Can't we just go?" Sakuno looked over her shoulder, really, why was she cursed with such an attention loving mother? And why did she have to be at Seigaku right now?

"WAAAH SAKUNO!!"

Sakuno reluctantly turned to the owner of the voice treading what was to come, "Konnichiwa?"

"Sakuno! Okaa-san, SAKUNO CAME LOOKING FOR ME! WAAHH KIMIKO IS SO HAPPY!"

"_Please someone save me, please save me now..." _

Kimiko pounced on her daughter and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her, "Sakuno-chin is so big now! Do you remember Mommy? C'mon say it with me, _Okaa-chan!_" Kimiko squealed, "Your thirteen now aren't you? We should throw a big party!I'll have to invite all my friends! You should too, how many friends do you have? Do you have any boyfriends? Is he cute? Don't tell your father about him, 'kay? He'll try to commit murder. WAAAH SAKUNO!"

Sumire chuckled at the display of affection, her daughter in law was always full of energy and excitement.

Around her the tennis club (both girls and boys) had gathered and were whispering furiously to each other.

"_That's Sakuno-chan's mother?"_

"_I thought Ryuzaki-san's mother was dead."_

"_I can't believe Sakuno's mother is THE Sayuri Kimiko! It's impossible! This has to be a joke!"_

"Kimiko... Save me!" Ryuzaki Sakurai clung to the wall weakly as he called his wife for help. Kimiko peeked over Sakuno's head (she was still hugging her) and smiled.

"Sakurai! What are you doing over there? Come! Look who found me! Sakuno-chan!" Kimiko chirped.

In the background everyone watched interestedly, apparently, Sakuno's father was a cross dresser, since he was wearing a kimono (which happened to be the exact one Kimiko was wearing.)

"Are you still wearing that kimono? You can take off you know, we've completed our mission already." Kimiko said.

Sakurai brighten immediately and ripped off his kimono, revealing a handsome three piece suit, "Okaa-san! How are you?"

Behind the old tennis coach the girls were swooning, Sakuno had a very handsome father.

Sumire nodded to her son, "I'm fine, but I think your daughter is dying." Sumire motioned at Sakuno who was turning visibly blue.

She was choking out that sounded suspiciously like, "Need air..."

"Kimi-chi, your choking your daughter." Sakurai pointed out to his usually oblivious wife.

Kimiko looked down at Sakuno who was on the verge of fainting, "Oh, ah, gomen ne Sakuno-chan." Kimiko apologized letting Sakuno go.

Sakuno fell to the floor with a plop, her hand was clutching her throat as she took big mouthfuls of air. Kimiko reached to help her up but Sakuno swatted away her hand and got up herself, stumbling as she did so, "Go away."

"Are you all right Sakuno-chan?" Kimiko asked placing her perfectly manicured hand on Sakuno's sagging shoulder.

Sakuno violently shrug her mother off, " Go away!" Sakuno glared at her mother. The bystanders were shocked by the display of anger, Sakuno never got angry.

"N-nani?" Kimiko retracted her hand looking visibly shaken. Sakuno was her daughter whom she loved with all her heart, and it hurt her to hear her daughter look at he with so much anger. Sakurai came to stand by his wife, giving her the support she needed.

"Sakuno --"

"GO AWAY!" Sakuno yelled balling her hands into fists to hide the fact that they were shaking, "Go back to your stupid jobs and leave me alone like you have for the last eight years!" Seeing them again was too much. Seeing them after never hearing from them for so long was too much. Sakuno backed away from her parents, her legs shaking. She didn't want this, she didn't want them, she didn't _need_ them to be with her.

The pressure of meeting her parents again was over weighing her. She could feel it pressing up against her, locking her into a box, trapping her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't hear, all she knew was that she had to get away. She had to run, but her legs would not move. Maybe she could die of suffocation and the problem would go away.

_No. I'm not running away. I'm not going to run away. Never, I promised I wouldn't run away I'm going to keep my promise. I won't hide. Kami-sama please help me..._

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I think Sakuno-chan needs some time alone." Fuji's hand rested calmly on Sakuno's shoulder, he gave her reassuring squeeze. An unusually cold breeze floated past.

Sumire nodded feeling her granddaughters distress, "Kimiko, Sakurai go wait in my office," she said to her son and daughter-in-law as Fuji led Sakuno away.

Sakurai nodded leading his devastated wife towards the school building. Sumire sighed shaking here head. Why did everything have to be so complicated.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT GET BACK TO WORK! AND WHERE'S HYOTEI?"

* * *

**Kairaki: Well there you have it... FINALLY!! Yes yes I know, summer vacation, doesn't that mean you have a bunch of free time? And the answer to that sad question is no. When it's not 100 degrees and scorchin I'm kicked out of the house to 'pursue nature', and to do homework (damn summer classes . ) Hopefully I'll update the second part sooner. I'm not making any promises cause school starts again, and I got all advances on my test scores, and I'm afraid I'm taking algebra 2. Some save me :'( **

**P.S. and for all those who care, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Then again I tend to be a perfectionist...**


	7. Stars of Love PT 2

**KairaKi:** The second part of the chapter Stars of Love. Random names for chapters are always the best names :D. Any wayz I hope to move onto more exciting things soon. I plan on getting Sakuno severely... Well if I told you that it wouldn't be fun now would it? But I assure my faithful readers and anyone else, that I **will not give up this story.** As I have to my previous attempts at fanfiction. I will finish this story. I will. I will. I will. If you're still reading this then what the heck are you doing? Go on finish this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** KairaKi does not on PoT.

(I think this should suffice for the next few chapters, I do no own Prince of Tennis, Tennis no Ohji-sama, or PoT. If I did would I really be writing this?)

**R&R**

* * *

Fuji took her back to her club courts, where Akiko was waiting patiently with Saki, who looked slightly annoyed, but Sakuno knew her vice-captain long enough to recognize any dangerous facial expressions ( you really didn't want to catch Saki annoyed). 

"Sakuno-chan are you all right? I'm sorry I left you but I didn't want to interfere." Akiko said.

Sakuno shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you Akiko-chan, you didn't have to stay."

Akiko looked worriedly at her in club companion. She and Sakuno hardly ever spoke outside of club, there was the occasional greeting of acknowledgment, but that was it. Still, even if Sakuno was her close friend only during club hours, Akiko still worried about the shy pigtailed girl she had come to known.

"I told fuku-buchou what happened, I hope you don't mind." Akiko gestured at Saki, who smiled reassuringly at Sakuno, though it looked somewhat forced. Saki was not a very emotional person.

"If you need a listening ear go complain to Motoko, I can't handle all that emotional stuff. Mo-chi is better at that stuff than I am." Saki smiled wryly, "Unless Syuusuke-kun would be willing to help."

Sakuno blushed slightly while Fuji laughed, "No, I'm only escorting her back,"

Saki nodded turning her attention back to Sakuno, "How about a match, to help you relax? Put your focus somewhere else besides what ever happened at the boy's club."

"They always get the fun stuff." Akiko added in a bored tone.

Saki lightly thumped her underclassman over her head, "I am not Tezuka, I do not allow idiots to rampage on my courts." Turning to Sakuno she said, "What do you say, it won't be a problem."

Sakuno looked up at Fuji, wondering if he was going to stay watch. He didn't look like he was, and really what did she have anything to be embarrassed about, other than the tripping and the flying rackets? "O-okay,"

Saki grinned wolfishly, "Great," She threw Sakuno a racket and motioned for her to follow, twirling her own racket over her shoulder as she did so, "Syuusuke-kun can stay and watch if he likes, unless Tezuka wants you back that is."

"I'm sure he won't be needing me today." Fuji said, grinning.

Akiko shivered, Sakuno hung around weird people.

* * *

Sakuno found tennis very calming, it helped her forget her problems, mainly because of how much concentration it took. Her match with Saki was very soothing for her but it was also relentless. Saki did not allow Sakuno to drift off, her shots where quick precise and made Sakuno scramble all over the court, tiring her out. Though Sakuno manage to steal two games (Saki went easy on her), she was still a little disappointed in her play. 

The meeting with her parents affected her too much and by the time the match ended Sakuno was tired physically as well as mentally. Fuji met her out side of the court with a bottle of water and a towel ready. Sakuno took both gratefully, "Arigatou, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled at her.

Sakuno took a big gulp of water, and wiped herself dry, "I feel a lot better now." She added after a short, thoughtful, pause.

Saki patted her kouhai on the head, having finished gathering her things, "Go home, take a shower, finish your homework, and get some rest. You'll have a grueling day ahead of you tomorrow. Remember to come to practice." Saki said and with a small wave left.

"Fuku-buchou is always nice to me," Sakuno said, "Except when she's mad at the club for fooling around."

Fuji chuckled, "A force of nature I've heard. I'll walk you home, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno smiled wearily, "Arigatou Fuji-senpai, but I can go home by myself."

Fuji only smiled at her.

* * *

Even though Sakuno had said she could walk home alone, Fuji stilled followed her, right up to her doorstep. Their walk was silent, but comfortable. Sakuno did not feel as intimidated by the tensai, in fact, she looked up to Fuji much more than she did the other Regulars. 

"Thank you for walking me home Fuji-senpai." Sakuno bowed , her long braids gently brushing the ground.

"It was nothing, I'll see you tomorrow?" It was a statement but it came out as a question.

Sakuno nodded, smiling cheerfully, "Hai!" In a lower voice she added, "Himetsu wanted us to see a showing at a museum on antique items. She says the next clue will be there."

Fuji curious leaned a bit closer, "Did she say what?"

"No! She said it was a surprise and left me all alone so I wouldn't bother her! I just hope we don't have to steal anything." Sakuno added looking slightly queasy at the thought.

"I hope so too," Fuji nodded his head in agreement, "Then tomorrow after school?"

Sakuno shook her head, "I have practice, maybe after? We'd have at least, um, two hours before I have to come home."

Fuji straightened up, his eyes slightly opened, "Hai, ja-ne, Sa-ku-no- _chan_" He leaned in a little closer at '_chan'_

"At the front of the school okay?"

Sakuno nodded, "Ja ne Fuji-senpai!" With a slight smile Sakuno entered her home.

Fuji chuckled to himself as he walked down the stone path that led to the Ryuzaki household. He could not wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him for going near my Sakuno! Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm gonna rip his head off and stuff it and eat it for dinner!" Sakurai glowered evilly at the tensai from behind the curtain. He would've broken up Sakuno's conversation with her senpai if Kimiko had not tied him to a chair and placed him as far away from a window as she could. But since he was Ryuzaki Sakurai, who was once a very famous tennis player, he found a way around being tied to a chair, and wiggled his way free (his wife could not tie a decent knot if she tried) of the ropes. 

Kimiko was latched to his arm, her legs wrapped around his own, severely restricting his movements. "Sa-ku-rai!" Kimiko whined childishly, "He's so cute! You can't scare him away from our Sakuno!"

"But look at how close he is to her!" Sakurai cried trying to get to the door, it wasn't easy since he had at least a hundred pounds of extra weight on one leg.

"Nooo! You can't, you can't! Okaa-san tell him he can't!"

Sumire who was also peeking out of the window, though from the other side of the room, looked at her son and his wife questioningly, "Stop acting like children! I think Fuji's about to leave," and with another annoyed glance Sumire returned her attention to Sakuno.

Sakuno let out a small sigh, the effect of her game with Saki had worn her down. The first thing she would do would be to take a nice long bath to ease the aches in her limbs.

But Kami-sama seemed to have a thing against her because when she walked into her home the first thing she saw were her parents wrestling on the ground right in front of the door. Sakuno let out a small meep of surprise and, in a rare occasion of grace, jumped over them and ran up the stairs, locking herself in her room. The bath would have to be postponed.

Sumire sighed, perhaps it was still a little to early for Sakuno to greet her parents.

* * *

Himetsu was on Sakuno's bed idly flipping through a manga when Sakuno bounded into the room slamming the door behind her. _"What's wrong Sakuno-chan?"_

"Whats wrong? My parents were downstairs watching me and Fuji-senpai! They were spying on me!" Sakuno cried her chocolate amber eyes filling with tears.

"_Is that not a good thing? They do care about Sakuno-chan after all."_ Himetsu said.

Sakuno threw her school bag in the corner, it landed with a heavy thump, "They..." Sakuno paused, gathering up her thoughts she said, "I don't need someone spying on me like that." Her tone was mournful.

"_It is for the better I suppose. After all Fuji-kun is three years older than you, and we've been spending an awful lot of time around him, and since people can't see me..." _Himetsu drifted off watching Sakuno's surprised reaction.

"Oh no! They, they think we're _dating_?" Sakuno asked horrified by the idea. Sure she felt comfortable with her senpai and enjoyed his company, but _dating_?

"_It is, of course, natural Sakuno-chan. You are a pretty young girl, and he is a handsome young boy. Though in my time affections like these remained affections, hidden behind fans and never said allowed. It was disgrace for any girl to be dating, it was unheard of in my time."_ Himetsu rose from the bed, Sakuno took the discarded spot. _"But what does that matter to us Sakuno-chan?"_

Sakuno blushed heavily, "Eto... I like someone else."

Himetsu looked surprised, _"Oh? Who, may I ask, is this boy you have given your heart to?"_ Himetsu knew perfectly well who Sakuno liked, and she knew that no good would come out of that match. When you've been dead for some odd centuries you develop strong psychic abilities and those abilities could not lie.

Sakuno turned a darker shade of red, "No!" Sakuno snapped, "Ano, I'm going to sleep! Oyasumi Himetsu-chan!" Sakuno squeaked as she pulled the covers over her head. She felt bad about snapping at the ghost.

Forget the shower, forget the homework, she was in no mood for any of that stuff, she just wanted to crawl into her bed and die. Himetsu looked pityingly at the girl. Perhaps a glance at the future may help fuel her choice in lovers? Himetsu shook her head. No, it was Sakuno's decision, but a little push in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

When Himetsu was sure that Sakuno was fast asleep, she reached under the covers and pulled out the locket. Her ghostly finger traced the gems that lined the locket. The stones grew bright for a moment then dimmed. Himetsu let the locket fall back onto the bed next to Sakuno.

It was just a little push.

* * *

**KairaKi:** I want to this story to have a decent amount of chapters, around twenty or less. After its completetion I hope to write a chapter story for my other favorite Sakuno pairings (who knows if I'll ever carry that part out...) And maybe finish my Naruto story that I have now labeled as crack. Cause crack characters are easier to write... Though who knows if I'll even make it crack...) God this is just plain rambling now! 

Next chapter: Dreamer's Cloud

Sakuno finds herself in some very uncomfortable situations at the museum. What!? You call that a kidnapping?! -- (believe what you will)


	8. Dreamer's Cloud

**KairaKi: **This chapter was a hard one, I didn't want to make it too serious or too... I don't know... Anyways, I hope you like it, it's mostly humor anyways. You get to see how Sakuno-chan's doing, and how her parents are like. I think this chapter resembles a bit of what Sakuno's feeling anyways. It's almost like a dream with an anti-climatic ending. This might be edited later on...

Enjoy!

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

* * *

The colors whirled and swished together forming a lovely painting of nothing. Sakuno peered into the cloud of colors with blind curiosity. Captivated by the glowing colors Sakuno reach out into the cloud wondering if she could capture the pure beauty the cloud held to show her grandmother. But something was horribly wrong. Sakuno could not remove her hand, try as she might Sakuno could not pull away. Sakuno knew she should be panicking; the cloud was slowly inching its way up her arm enveloping it in a swirl of colors, but all the young girl felt was a sense of peacefulness. Sakuno was oddly contented watching the colorful thing devour her.

_Pretty_

The soft whisper came from the cloud, but it was Sakuno's voice which said it.

_Akio-kun_

It was a cheerful call. Sakuno watched, slightly detached, as suddenly the cloud disappeared and was replaced with a scene from a park.

The sky overhead was sunny and bright dappled with fluffy white clouds. The park was infested with children of all ages laughing, crying, and screaming in joy. Sakuno could not register where she was, but she noticed a woman who looked just like her walking past.

Curious Sakuno followed.

"Akio-kun, what has Otou-san told you about eating sand?" The woman scolded to a little boy of five. The little boy looked up at his mother with wide, chocolate brown, eyes.

"It may taste good but it's bad for Akio?" The boy said questioningly.

The woman gave a tired sigh, trust her husband to explain something like that to her son.

"Yes it is bad for Akio, now go rinse out your mouth while I wait for your father."

"Hai, Kaa-sama."

The woman shook her head, but watched her son lovingly as he ran towards the water fountain.

Sakuno could feel the motherly love the woman had for her son, it burned in her chest too. Sakuno watched, jealous, as the little boy ran back, giving his mother a hug.

A man came along, he was handsome and felt very familiar to Sakuno, but she could not pin point exactly who he was. She could see his face, but it did not register In her mind. A wave of desperation washed over her, was this her future? Was that _her_ husband? If so, who was he?

"Anata, you're early!" The woman cried happily giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

The man smiled and said something, but Sakuno could not hear him speak. He reached out towards the woman but stopped. He looked over his wife's shoulder straight at Sakuno. The gaze felt so familiar, but who did it belong too?

As soon as the scene had come it disappeared. Sakuno was back in the nothing staring at the colorful cloud that was engulfing her. She tried to say something, but her voice was gone. But even still Sakuno felt at peace. She let the feeling wash over her relishing the way her body seem to feel so energetic yet so calm.

The dream slowly faded away as Sakuno fell into a deep sleep. The peaceful feeling still resided in her.

* * *

That morning when Sakuno wandered down stairs ready for school her parents were waiting eagerly for her at the foot of the steps. Confused Sakuno ran back up only to turn around and bolt out the door. No "Good morning's" were said.

The peaceful feeling resided in her for the most part of the day. No matter how much Sakuno try to picture the man's face she couldn't exactly pinpoint it. Could it be? Was it possibly... Ryouma-kun? But the child, Akio, for some reason Sakuno could not picture her and Ryouma's son to be so... happy.

"_Thinking again Sakuno-chan?" _Himetsu asked, floating uncaringly through passing students.

"I had dream last night." Sakuno murmured, "A very unusual one."

"_Oh?_" Himetsu said feigning surprise, _"What was it about?"_

Sakuno frowned. Outside a leaf twirled in a current of air. Sakuno stopped to watch, "I was in no where." Sakuno started, "There was nothing except this... Cloud. It was beautiful." A dreamy look crossed Sakuno's face. Himetsu smiled.

"Then I was in a park. There was a woman and a child; the woman looked like me. I think, I think it was me, but older and married. I saw my husband, but his face... I couldn't see his face. He looked so familiar but... " Sakuno let out a deep sigh, not noticing the crest fallen look on her ghostly companion's face.

"Mou, maybe Fuji-senpai will know." Sakuno smiled, "Ah! I forgot!" Sakuno turned around suddenly.

"_Where are you going?" _Himetsu asked.

"I was suppose to meet Fuji-senpai on the roof!" Sakuno cried bolting down the corridor.

"_Ah, well. She's swaying and that's all that matters." _Himetsu smiled. _"I wonder though... Maybe I'm going too far?"_

* * *

It wasn't that Eiji _liked_ spying on Fuji, he was just curious on why the tensai was spending so much time with Sakuno-chan. Yes, that's right, he was just curious. He was not stalking Fuji. Nope, not stalking at all.

As the thoughts tumbled around in the cheery acrobats mind, Fuji slipped away, off to the roof to meet Sakuno.

"Kikumaru-kun, what are you doing here alone?" A soft voice questioned.

Eiji jumped up surprised, and slightly embarrassed, "S-Saki-chan! Haha... What are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

The female vice-captain pointed to a door behind him, "I was going to the restroom, but I found the door blocked, and I wonder who exactly are you waiting for in there, because I've been standing here for the past five minutes."

"R-restroom?" Eiji cried surprised turning around to see if he was actually standing in front of the girl's restroom. Sadly he was, and in his rush to stumble away, the poor acrobat tripped and fell into the forbidden zone.

"Eek! A boy's in here!" The surprised screams of the girls inside echoed off the walls of the pristine white walls of the restroom, and echoed out into the hall for passing students to hear.

"PERVERT!"

Saki shook her head and sighed, as the red-head ran blindly out of the bathroom a trail of angry girls following him.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" The acrobat's cries could be heard through out the school.

With another shake of her head Saki went on about her own business. She had enough drama going on in her life.

* * *

On the roof Sakuno swore she could hear Eiji screaming for help. The wind was too strong for her to make out the exact words, but she was sure that Eiji was screaming.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan. Did I keep you waiting?" Fuji asked shutting the door gently behind him.

"No, I just got here." Sakuno answered giving her senpai a sweet smile.

A slight wind tugged at her braids, and bangs pulling them into a gentle dance. Their quest had only begun.

* * *

After school that same day Fuji met Sakuno at the front gates, and after they stopped at their respective homes to change, set off for the museum exhibit. Himetsu, unable to contain her excitement, wandered the streets, passing through cars and pedestrians without a care as she waited for Fuji and Sakuno to meet up.

Unknowingly they were being followed.

It wasn't that Eiji particularly liked spying on Fuji. It was just that Fuji was everywhere that he happened to be at. Like now, Eiji was hiding behind an ancient looking vase, careful to remain hidden, as he watched Fuji and Sakuno admire some older artifacts. Looking over his shoulder was Momo, and currently being crushed by his senpais, Ryouma. Ryouma wasn't sure why he was dragged along, but Eiji had promised to treat him afterwards, which was all that mattered to him.

Hiding at the opposite end of the room was Sakurai and Kimiko. Sakurai was dressed in light pink kimono, to his horror, but much to his wife's delight. Kimiko, in contrast, was dressed in a plain sun dress with her hair in braids.

"_This artifact was made before my time."_ Himetsu murmured her silvery hands slipped through the class protecting the beautiful head ornaments, they rested a few centimeters from the objects, wanting to touch, but unable to.

Sakuno peered through the glass, her nose almost touching the cool surface, "Are you sure about this Himetsu-chan? Will this really help us?"

"_Yes. Yes it will. When I first met you Sakuno-chan I knew, I knew you would be able to help me!_" Himetsu cried in a fit of passion.

Fuji nodded his head towards the faint glimmer of a shadow that was Himetsu. He was beginning to see her more clearly now. "Shall we go into the next room and look then?" Fuji asked, he lightly placed his arm around Sakuno's shoulders and leaned on her. A small grin graced his lips.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" Sakurai howled, struggling to break free of his wife's iron grip.

"No! You can't! If you kill Sa-chan's boyfriend she'll never forgive us!" Kimiko cried.

"I don't care! No boy touches my daughter like that!" Sakurai growled, his fatherly instincts taking over. At that moment, he was no longer a man, but a wild beast trapped in an invisible cage trying to protect his child.

"Mama, what are they doing?" A little boy asked his mother as he peered up at Sakurai.

His mother ushered him away, whispering, "Now Akira, don't stare at the crazy people."

* * *

Himetsu floated after Fuji and Sakuno, her mind wandering while her eyes carefully watched the hiding audience.

Sighing, Sakuno shook her head. "How are we suppose to help Himetsu-chan? _We_don't even know what to do! We've been trying to find out ways for such a long time and we still haven't found anything useful!"

Fuji answered with his signature smile, "Don't give up now Sakuno-chan, if we need more ideas we can always go to a book store." He waggled his brows suggestively, "Ones that _normal_ people wouldn't go into."

"You mean a antique book store?" Sakuno asked.

Fuji nodded, "What I'm thinking is that we first need to know the exact time era when Himetsu died."

"Because she doesn't remember the dates but she can feel them through objects, that's why we're here!" an excited Sakuno cried.

"Exactly! When we find out what time period she died in we can then look for ways to bring her Yukinari-san back."

Sakuno cocked her head to the side and surveyed her senpai, "Why?" she asked honestly confused.

Fuji shrugged, "Maybe the spell we need will ask for it?" He tried, "It doesn't hurt to search out the history before delving into the mystery."

Sakuno nodded in understanding; her eyebrows were furrowed in thought. "Where will we get a spell, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji smiled that mysterious smile, "Saa, who knows." He slung an arm over Sakuno's shoulder, leading her away, "Do you want to sign up for a tour?" He asked.

* * *

_The little kitten pawed its way through a group of people, the bell tied around its furry neck jingling. Despite its constant mews no one paid any attention to it. Suddenly a small hand scooped up the tiny fur ball, "George, you're not suppose to run off like that!' A childish voice scolded. _

"_Aki-chan, have you found him yet?" another voice asked, a manlier one. _

"_Hai! George is here." The child held up the kitten, dangling it by it's forearms. _

"_Aki! You're not suppose to hold him like that! Here, let me show you!" Larger hands shifted the kitten into a more comfortable position in the boy's arms. "You have to be nice to George, or Otou-san will take him back!" _

_The child looked up with wide eyes, "George will leave?" _

_The man laughed, it was a clear, rising, sound, "No, not if you take good care of him. So, where's your Okaa-san?" _

* * *

They had been at the museum for about half-an-hour now, and Sakuno was beginning to think she was seeing things. Well, okay, she was seeing things (ghosts for one), but she kept imagining she saw her father stalking down the halls towards her in a kimono, but when she looked back, he was gone.Then there was that one guy who looked unnervingly like Kikumaru-senpai with a mustache, and the girl who looked like Ryouma (how desperate was she?). Sakuno was beginning to fear for her sanity.

"Fuji-senpai, maybe we should go." Sakuno said after having spot the mustached man again.

Fuji turned to his kouhai, a surprised look on his face, "What's wrong, Sakuno-chan?" he asked.

Sakuno darted a look around, she did not see the mustache man, the kimono 'woman', or the girl that looked like Ryouma, "I just think that we won't be able to find what we're looking for here." she answered.

"Oh?"

"_Demo, Sakuno-chan! You can't just leave me!" _Himetsu whined, wringing her transparent hands together, a despondent look on her pale face.

Fuji smiled, "It's alright, Himetsu-chan, we'll come back another day. You're right, Sakuno-chan, it's getting a bit late, why don't we call it a day?"

Sakuno nodded eagerly, braids bouncing up and down, giving the young girl a childish aspect to her perfectly portioned face, "Hai!"

* * *

"Anata, where are they going?" Kimiko demanded, shaking her husband as Sakuno and Fuji broke away from their tour group.

Sakurai's teeth rattle unnaturally in his mouth, "I don't know..."

"DEMO WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING TO SAKUNO-CHAN?" Kimiko asked horrified.

A few people glanced their way but the couple ignored them. "It was your idea anyways." Sakurai muttered, pulling loose threads from his obi.

"ANATA!"

"GOMEN, GOMEN!"

* * *

"Wah! We lost them!" Eiji cried, as he surveyed the tourist group that Fuji and Sakuno had be a part of. "Where could they have one!"

"I'm hungry." Ryouma said, hiding a yawn. The prodigy pulled his baseball cap lower, hearing his senpai was enough, he didn't want to see exactly what they were doing. "Can we go?"

"Eiji-senpai, maybe they went to the bathroom?" Momo said, trying to calm his elder.

"Nani? Fuji kidnapped Sakuno into the bathroom and is about to have his evil way with poor, sweet, Sakuno-chan?"

"NANI!?"

Eiji tore down the hall, leaving behind two confused kouhais, "Fuji's so MEAN! I'll save you Sakuno-chan!"

Momo shook his head, Ryouma pulled his cap down even further, before they decided to follow the deranged acrobat.

* * *

"Did you hear that! Did you hear that! That Fuji-kid kidnapped our Sakuno-chan!" Kimiko cried, clutching her husband, as she watched the band of pre-teens walk away. "What do we do?"

Sakurai sighed, "Kimiko-chan, I thought you liked that Fuji-kid."

"I do! He's so handsome and gentlemanly..."

"Then why would he kidnap our Sakuno-chan?"

"I don't know! Maybe he isn't that nice after all."

"... You still like him don't you?"

"...Yes..."

* * *

"You know, this day was a bit anti-climatic." Sakuno said after a lengthy lull in their conversation. She, Fuji, and Himetsu, were on the train home.

Fuji nodded, "I got the same feeling."

"_I felt like something horrible was going to happen." _Himetsu added.

"Me too." Sakuno sighed, "I'm glad though, I don't think I could take much more excitement. What about you, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hmm." Fuji gave a wide grin, "I'm just happy to spend time with Sakuno-chan."

* * *

Matsumoto Kai glared at the offending teens, "So what were you three doing in the women's restroom?" He asked, notepad at hand.

Eiji squirmed in his seat, eyes wide, "Well... you see, we were following this friend,"

"Female or male."

"Um, both?" Eiji answered unsurely. Momo and Ryouma both shook their heads. Next time they weren't following the acrobat anywhere, even if it meant getting free hamburgers for the rest of their lives... Well maybe.

"Both?" Kai questioned. "You were stalking both?"

Eiji nodded.

"Why were you in the women's restroom then?"

"Because Fuji kidnapped Sakuno and was holding her hostage in the bathroom!" Eiji blurted out.

Momo and Ryouma sunk further into the cold metal chairs.

"Captain we got a cross-dresser sneaking around the women's lavatory." A man said pushing a rather embarrassed Ryuzaki Sakurai into the room.

Matsumoto Kai sighed, this day was definitely one of his worser ones. "All right you three can go, but if I catch you stalking anyone near here again you'll be spending the weekend in a three walled cell."

"Hai!" The three teens scrambled to get out as Sakurai took a seat.

Flipping a page in his notepad he turned to the man-turned-woman and asked, "So, what were _you _doing in the women's bathroom?"

* * *

**KairaKi: **Mmm, I think I'm moving a little too fast... I don't know when the next chapter will be up, the plot is getting a little thicker and well, ideas are easier thought than written for some! Thank you for all your wonderful Reviews! Special thanks to Nina Natsu for her wonderful PMs. I'm sorry I don't reply, my laptop is bit demented and whenever I try to I get redirected somewhere else, mainly a NO CONNECTION page. But thank you for taking such and interest into my story! You're ideas are all very wonderful!

**R&R**


End file.
